Divergences
by Ellana-san
Summary: Entre la haine et l'amour la frontière est parfois floue. Deux Sam et Jack de deux réalités totalement opposés pourront-ils apprendre les uns des autres? Sam & Jack et... Sam
1. Cracks in the crystal ball

_Une nouvelle histoire de réalité alternée. Cela ne concerne pas ce chapitre mais pour la suite les pronoms faisant référence au Jack et Sam alternés seront en gras. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je dois néanmoins prévenir que la fic est raté T pour une raison. Premièrement quelques scènes pourraient choquer les plus jeunes et deuxièmement il sera fait référence à des sujets sérieux tel que la drogue. _

_Enjoy et review

* * *

_**Divergences**

_« On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. »_

William Shakespeare. 

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne  
C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es_

Les meilleurs ennemis- Pascal Obispo, Zazie

**Chapitre 1 : Cracks in the crystal ball **

« Pourquoi êtes vous encore ici, Carter ? Vous devriez être partie depuis environ deux heures. »

Le Colonel Samantha Carter grimaça à la remarque de son supérieur. Ella appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de se retourner avec un sourire innocent.

« Je m'en vais, mon Général. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle enfila sa veste. Devant elle, Jack secoua la tête. Il était lui-même en civil et elle déduisit qu'il devait lui aussi rentrer chez lui. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir partager la petite cabine avec lui. Oh, il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Elle était fiancée et fidèle. Mais… Jack O'Neill avait cette faculté de la faire fantasmer quelles que soient ses bonnes intentions.

« Alors, quel nouveau jouet vous empêche de profiter de vos vacances ? »

Un sourire spontané se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Elle aimait lui parler de ses projets scientifiques. La jeune femme savait qu'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, mais elle adorait la façon dont il l'observait dans ces moments là. Chose qui ne devrait pas se produire puisqu'elle était fiancée… Certes elle ne portait jamais sa bague… Elle était trop lourde et trop tape à l'œil. Mais, ça ne changeait pas l'idée de fond. C'était sur Pete qu'elle devait se concentrer et plus sur lui.

« En fait… Rien d'important, mon Général. »

C'était la stricte vérité. Elle avait tenté d'augmenter la puissance du réacteur à Naquadah mais l'expérience n'avait pas été concluante et lui avait fait perdre deux heures de temps. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, elle était en retard. Précisément le jour où elle avait juré à Pete d'être ponctuelle.

« Des projets pour la soirée ? »

Nerveuse, elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton. Que faisait ce foutu ascenseur ? Il voulait simplement faire la conversation mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de sa vie de couple. Ca serait embarrassant et… elle avait beau faire semblant, chaque fois qu'il feignait de trouver son histoire avec Pete naturelle, elle en était blessée.

« La mère de Pete est arrivée cet après-midi… C'est la première fois que je la rencontre. »

Elle regretta ses paroles à l'instant où elles quittèrent sa bouche. Daniel l'aurait rassurée d'un conseil, Teal'c d'un hochement de tête mais le Général… Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il la dévisagea un moment avant de lui adresser un demi-sourire.

« Anxieuse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et bien disons que j'aurai préféré ne pas devoir passer une semaine avec elle dès la première rencontre. »

SG1 était en vacances. Daniel était parti à New York assister à une conférence et Teal'c avait saisi le prétexte pour s'éloigner lui aussi de la base et visiter la Grosse Pomme. Ils avaient quitté le Colorado la veille au soir. Sam avait donc une semaine de congé qu'elle allait passer avec sa future belle-mère et elle était effectivement anxieuse parce qu'elle avait le don de ne pas s'entendre avec les mères de ses petits amis. Elles la trouvaient toujours trop vive ou trop peu impliquée dans ses relations amoureuses… Et ça quand elles ne la détestaient pas carrément.

Le petit rire amusé de son supérieur la tira de sa rêverie.

« Et bien vous êtes courageuse… Les beaux-parents c'est toujours la plaie. Au moins, Pete a de la chance parce que Jacob est… » Il s'interrompit brusquement et balaya l'air de la main. « Bref, une semaine… c'est courageux. »

Sam grimaça, avouant finalement à son ami ce qui la tracassait.

« Je suis en retard… »

A moitié compatissant et à moitié amusé, il fronça les sourcils. « De beaucoup ? »

« Une heure. »

Il secoua la tête et elle put parfaitement entendre le 'irrécupérable' qu'il pensait si fort mais n'osait pas dire.

« Ca ira, Carter. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vous aimer. »

Comme toujours avec eux, la phrase pourtant anodine prit un autre sens. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle avait accepté la demande de Pete. Plus le mariage approchait et plus elle doutait. Pris dans leur échange muet, ils ne virent pas tout de suite que les portes s'étaient ouvertes et que l'ascenseur n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Sam se reprocha de n'avoir pas fait attention parce que ça lui aurait évité de devoir se précipiter dans la salle de contrôle, le Général sur les talons, quand l'alarme retentit quelques secondes plus tard suivit de l'appel de son nom. Elle manqua déraper sur une flaque de café répandue par terre en arrivant dans la pièce et si ce n'avait été pour les réflexes de son supérieur, elle se serait étalée sur le sol. Sans commenter ni même regarder, il la stabilisa et aboya après le sergent de garde.

« Walter ! »

Le regard d'Harriman accrocha le liquide brunâtre dans lequel pataugeait le commandant de la base et le bras qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré de la taille du Colonel. Arrivant rapidement à la conclusion que la jeune femme avait glissé et qu'il en était –d'après l'étrange logique de son supérieur- le responsable, il grimaça.

« Le lieutenant Janney a fait un malaise, mon Général, et elle a lâché sa tasse de… »

« Je me fiche totalement de ça, Walter ! » coupa Jack. « Quel est le problème ?! »

Le sergent balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles mais déjà le Colonel Carter s'était assise devant un des ordinateurs et pianotait sur les touches. Finalement, il se reprit.

« La Porte s'est activée il y a approximativement deux minutes, mon Général. Nous n'avons pas reçu de code d'identification mais quelques secondes après elle s'est mise à faire… »

Walter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des étincelles jaillirent des super-conducteurs qui approvisionnaient la Porte en électricité et Sam ordonna qu'on évacue la salle d'embarquement.

« Carter ? » interrogea calmement Jack en se postant derrière elle.

Le Colonel continuait à taper farouchement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, faisant apparaître diagrammes et séries de chiffres.

« Je ne sais pas, mon Général. »

Au moment où Jack levait la tête pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts dans la salle qu'ils surplombaient et qui semblait s'être transformée en feu d'artifice géant, l'iris s'ouvrit.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à le fermer manuellement quand le cri de Walter suspendit son geste.

« J'ai un code d'indentification ! »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, attendant un ordre quelconque.

« C'est SG1 ! » beugla le sergent.

Le Général secoua aussitôt la tête. « Impossible. »

Une nouvelle explosion plongea la base dans le noir. Les lumières de secours s'allumèrent aussitôt.

« Voyageurs en transit. » annonça Carter. « Voulez-vous fermer l'iris ou pas, mon Général ? »

Le regard du militaire passa de sa subordonné au désordre qui régnait au niveau inférieur. Il hésita une minute. Ca pouvait être des amis… Comme des ennemis. Finalement, il lui ordonna de les laisser arriver. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tuer des alliés.

« Walter, trouvez Siler et débrouillez vous pour rétablir le courant. »

Le sergent partit sans demander son reste et un technicien prit sa place. Puis, dans la seconde qui suivit, le calme succéda à la tempête. Les étincelles et explosions cessèrent et le Vortex mourut. Les lumières de secours étaient faibles mais elles suffisaient amplement à Jack pour discerner les deux personnes qui venaient juste d'arriver. Deux personnes qui semblaient très occupées à se crier dessus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière fade laissa place à la clarté habituelle et la plupart des systèmes, que la coupure avait éteints, redémarrèrent. Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pas plus que Carter. Il était en revanche nettement conscient des regards insistants et effrayés des divers techniciens et soldats qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Il ne savait pas en revanche si c'était la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux qui les perturbait ou bien les paroles chargées de colère que le voyageur crachait à la tête de celle qui l'accompagnait et qui étaient parfaitement audibles par tous.

Après un instant de réflexion, Jack tourna la tête vers son second. « Je crois que vous devriez téléphoner… Vous risquez d'avoir nettement plus qu'une heure de retard. »

Sans répondre, elle hocha lentement la tête comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Jack n'aurait pas pu le lui reprocher. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ce genre de chose. Peu importe combien de fois ça arrivait, c'était toujours aussi perturbant. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant perturbant qu'agaçant. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir un sosie quelque part. Or si ça ce n'était pas un sosie…

Faisant geste au Colonel de le suivre, il partit à la rencontre de l'O'Neill et de la Carter qui étaient en train de se hurler dessus dans la salle d'embarquement.


	2. When the sparks has gone

**Chapitre 2 : When the spark has gone whispers turn to yelling. **

« Vous avez lâché l'appareil ! C'est complètement stupide ! »

Le **Major** **Samantha Carter** hurlait sans prendre en compte son environnement ou même le fait que la personne sur qui elle criait était son officier supérieur. **Elle**, ce qu'**elle** voyait, c'était qu'ils étaient dans une autre réalité et que l'âne qui lui servait de commandant avait perdu ce qui pourrait les ramener chez eux.

« Je n'aurai pas eu à le lâcher si vous aviez bougé votre cul ! » répliqua violemment le **Colonel O'Neill**. « Surtout n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses ! Si j'avais su le faire marcher c'est ce truc et pas vous que j'aurai ramené ! »

A deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle sur ses nerfs et de lui balancer sa main dans la figure, **elle** se contraint néanmoins à ne pas transposer la bagarre sur le plan physique. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Et plusieurs fois **elle** avait eu mal pendant des semaines. Aucunes marques évidentes ceci dit. **Il** n'avait jamais poussé le vice jusqu'à la frapper. **Il** se contentait de parer ses attaques sans prendre de gants.

« Si vous aviez fait un peu attention au briefing, vous en auriez été capable et je n'aurai pas eu à courir comme une folle ! »

Un sourire méchant déforma les traits d'**O'Neill** tandis qu'**il** persifflait. « Voyez le bon côté… Ca vous a au moins fait perdre un gramme… Vous devriez penser à vous mettre au régime avant de ne plus pouvoir passer les portes ! »

Les yeux de **Carter** se rétrécirent tandis qu'**elle** le fusillait du regard. **Elle** le détestait ! Dieu, qu'**elle **le détestait !

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard. » lâcha-t-**elle** avec tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cet homme.

A ce moment précis, la porte de couloir s'ouvrit. **Elle** n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil, sachant que quand **elle** regardait, **elle** verrait probablement le double du **Colonel**, le sien et celui du Général Hammond.

« Faite gaffe à ce que vous dites, Blondie. Je peux toujours vous faire passer en cour martiale. » menaça le **Colonel**.

« On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ? » interrompit la voix familière du Colonel. Pourtant, quand le **Major** se tourna vers le double de son supérieur, **elle** réalisa instantanément que cet O'Neill là était différent du sien. Déjà, physiquement il y avait des dissemblances. Celui-ci n'avait pas la longue cicatrice qui partait de son œil gauche et finissait sous sa joue. Il semblait également moins musclé. Enfin l'expression sur son visage ne lui était pas familière. Son **Colonel** à **elle** était toujours brutal, fermé et agressif. Lui, avait bien entendu l'air impénétrable caractéristique à tous les **O'Neill** qu'**elle** avait rencontrés dans toutes ces réalités, mais il était le seul à avoir cette douceur dans le regard.

Déstabilisée, **elle** posa les yeux sur son propre double qui la regardait visiblement curieuse de connaître son explication à la situation. Il y avait là aussi pas mal de différences. Déjà elle avait les cheveux courts alors que les siens lui arrivaient sous les épaules. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant pour le **Major** fut la façon dont **elle** la perçue. La force qui émanait d'elle. **Elle-même** ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de fragile ou de vulnérable ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'**elle** était intérieurement aussi forte qu'**elle** le laissait paraître. Son double l'était. Elle rayonnait de confiance en elle.

Négligeant la douzaine de soldats qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux, **elle** observa son supérieur faire un pas en avant.

« Où est Hammond ? » demanda-t-**il **sèchement.

**Il **en avait marre de cette mission. **Il** voulait rentrer chez eux –dans leur réalité- et **elle** le savait. Néanmoins, **elle** savait aussi qu'**il** n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi. Or sans l'appareil qu'**il** avait abandonné derrière, les deux options semblaient compromises.

Face à eux, l'autre Colonel leva les sourcils. « Quand on entre sans frapper, le minimum c'est encore de dire bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'ironie mordante était familière au **Major** mais elle ne comportait pas la méchanceté caractérisée des remarques de son supérieur.

« Tu veux peut-être un miroir ? Ou bien des lunettes ? »

Le **Major** secoua la tête. Ca par contre, c'était bien le cynisme auquel **elle** était habituée. Si leur interlocuteur fut choqué par l'impolitesse de son supérieur, il ne le montra pas. D'un autre côté, en un sens il était lui donc il devait y être habitué.

« Très bien. J'allais vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer avant de vous faire enfermer et de perdre la clef mais puisque vous le prenez comme ça… » Il se tourna vers son second. « Carter, assurez vous qu'ils passent par l'infirmerie. »

Après quoi, il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Le **Major** remarqua que son double avait l'air contrariée. **Elle** jeta un coup d'œil à son **Colonel** mais conclu que tout ce qu'**il** pourrait dire aggraverait la situation. C'était donc à **elle** qu'incombait de régler le problème.

« Nous devons parler au Général. » **Elle** se reprit, décidant qu'un peu de gentillesse ne ferait pas de mal. « S'il vous plait. »

Son double soupira en regardant sa montre alors que son supérieur revenait sur ses pas pour finir par faire face au **Major**.

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir ordonné de vous en mêler. » reprocha aussitôt la voix sèche du **Colonel**.

Ignorant son intervention comme tous les autres avaient visiblement décidé de le faire, **elle** continua. « Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

« On en aurait pas eu besoin si vous n'aviez pas merdé. »

Si **elle** était habituée au fait qu'**il** lui parle de la sorte et n'en fit donc aucun cas, ça ne devait pas être le cas de l'autre Carter car elle parut presque horrifiée. La jeune femme se tourna vers son supérieur comme s'il était responsable des mauvaises manières du **Colonel**. Seulement, il ne vit jamais son regard empli de reproche parce qu'il était occupé à fusiller son double des yeux. Finalement, il reposa son attention sur le **Major**.

« _Je_ suis Général. Et maintenant pourriez vous, _s'il vous plait_, m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Choquée, le **Major** répéta « Général ? _Vous_ ? » Si l'Armée de cette réalité faisait de l'homme abject qu'était Jack O'Neill un Général peut-être devrait-elle s'y installer. Elle monterait certainement plus vite en grade.

Le Général O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers sa Carter. « Colonel, pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme ça ? »

« Co…Colonel ? » bégaya le **Major** avant de se reprendre et de tenter de s'expliquer. « Je suis le Major Samantha Carter, nous venons d'une autre réalité mais je suppose que vous aviez déjà compris. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient traversés la Porte, son double ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous êtes toujours, Major ? »

Elle semblait étonnée, presque peinée et ça irrita considérablement **Sam**. Visiblement, cette réalité était très différente de la leur et ici, Samantha Carter était pleine de bons sentiments. **Elle** détestait ce simple concept.

Le ricanement du **Colonel** était blessant mais c'était de toute façon ce qu'il était destiné à être. La rabaisser en public était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Colonel… » dit-**il** avec mépris. « Avec qui avez-vous couché ? »

La question jeta un froid et **Sam** grimaça quand son double se figea, apparemment prête à répliquer. Le suivre sur ce terrain ne servait en général qu'à se faire humilier davantage. Cependant, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Général se mit à crier avant.

Si le **Colonel** en colère était impressionnant, le Général l'était tout autant. Il était outré, furieux, de la même façon que son supérieur l'aurait été si on s'en était pris à **elle** de cette manière –malgré ses critiques ouvertes et sa haine évidente pour tout ce qu'**elle** représentait, **elle** était son second et **il** se sentait le devoir de remettre à sa place ceux qui la maltraitait. **Sam** avait fini par comprendre que dans son esprit tordu **il** devait penser qu**'il** était le seul à avoir le droit de la rabrouer.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous exactement ? »

**Elle** fut impressionnée de ne pas entendre le moindre juron. En fait, le seul fait qu'il arrive à se contenir assez pour ne pas déclencher une bagarre où **elle** aurait été tenue de prendre le parti du **Colonel** contre l'homme qui, en quelque sorte, la défendait, était troublant. Si le Général avait été son **Jack O'Neill**, **elle** se serait déjà retrouvée prise à parti.

« Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. » ordonna-t-il à un des soldats qui avaient toujours un MP5 pointé sur eux. « Vous avez la permission de les tuer si jamais ils font quelque chose de stupide. Je veux un rapport dès que Brightman les aura examinés. » Ensuite, il se tourna vers le Colonel Carter. « Il y a trois équipes off-world, je veux être sûr que la Porte soit en état de marche. Prenez Siler si nécessaire. Briefing dans une heure. »

Sur cette suite d'ordres secs, il quitta la salle sans même un regard pour eux. Soupirant, **Sam** suivit les soldats sans faire de difficulté. Tout ça risquait d'être fort ennuyeux...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le Général O'Neill raccrocha le téléphone dans un soupir, feuilletant sans grande envie le dossier que Walter venait de déposer sur son bureau. Ses vacances venaient d'être annulées et il était fatigué. Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la base quelques mois plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de quitter le Colorado. Il avait vraiment été impatient de se réfugier dans le Minnesota quelques jours. Là-bas au moins, il pourrait peut-être digérer cette histoire de fiançailles une fois pour toute.

Ah oui… Chose plus pénible que d'avoir dû annuler sa partie de pêche, il avait dû discuter de la mère de Pete… Au demeurant, il n'avait rien contre le flic. Rien… si ce n'était cette jalousie latente qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et menaçait de se transformer en pulsion meurtrière…

Un léger coup à la porte restée ouverte lui arracha un nouveau soupir.

« Carter. » salua-t-il sans lever la tête.

La jeune femme vint se planter devant son bureau et fronça les sourcils. « Comment avez-vous su que… » Jack la dévisagea simplement et elle s'interrompit. Question stupide. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il approchait de son labo alors qu'elle avait la tête enfouie dans une machine quelconque ?

« La Porte a subi une surcharge, mon Général. Les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants mais il faudra au minimum six heures avant qu'elle soit en état de marche. J'ai pris la liberté d'ordonner que l'on fasse un diagnostic complet du système. »

Jack se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se laisser aller en arrière. Ce fauteuil était vraiment confortable, il était neuf heures du soir et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Ce qui devait également être le cas du Colonel… Elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir quitter la base puisqu'elle avait réenfilé son uniforme. C'était très bien, ça évitait à Jack d'avoir à lui ordonner de renoncer à ses congés. Il se demanda brièvement comment Pete et sa mère avaient pris la nouvelle avant de bannir définitivement Shanahan de son esprit. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

« Six heures ? » répéta-t-il, espérant avoir mal entendu. Il y avait trois équipes dehors qui pouvaient avoir besoin d'aide à tout moment. Certes, en se rendant compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur Terre ils se dirigeraient probablement vers le site Alpha, mais tout de même…

« Au minimum. » insista-t-elle.

Il expira lentement et tendit à la jeune femme le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter quand elle était entrée. Elle le prit sans un mot et en parcourut rapidement les deux pages avant de le fermer avec énervement et de le laisser tomber sur son bureau.

« Les tests ADN correspondent aux nôtres. Ils sont bien une version alternée de nous. » résuma-t-elle.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Apparemment. »

Son regard se perdit vers la salle de briefing où deux soldats venaient juste de pénétrer suivit de leurs doubles. Enfouissant sa fatigue sous un sourire ironique, il fit un signe de tête à son second.

« Allons y, Carter. Je _meurs_ d'impatience d'entendre leur histoire. »

Elle lui fit la grâce d'un sourire mais il était forcé et ne provoqua pas chez lui l'allégresse habituelle. Décidemment, aujourd'hui rien n'allait… Il prit place à la tête de la table de briefing, Carter s'asseyant par habitude à sa droite. Le **Colonel** **O'Neill** prit sans hésiter le siège en face d'elle et le **Major** s'installa à côté de son supérieur.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos d'**elle**. Ce n'était pas la première version alternée de Carter qu'ils rencontraient mais c'était la première fois qu'une Samantha lui faisait cet effet là. **Elle** n'était pas belle. Bien sûr dit comme ça, cela semblait méchant. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'**elle** n'était pas attrayante. **Elle** était certainement séduisante et possédait le même visage que sa Carter, mais… il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une incontestable et fugitive fureur cachée en permanence derrière ses traits. Une sorte de… ressentiment, de… Il ne savait pas exactement mais cette chose qu'**elle** dissimulait maladroitement étouffait l'étincelle qui rendait d'ordinaire le visage de la militaire si attirant.

« Ca y est ? Vous êtes enfin convaincu qu'on n'est pas le fruit d'une expérience ratée de ce petit rat de Loki ? »

En son fort intérieur, Jack hésitait entre garder son calme et balancer son poing dans la figure de cet abruti qui avait son visage. La remarque sur la promotion de Carter l'avait réellement mis en colère. Ce genre de commentaire était déjà assez courant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun besoin de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Peut-être y avait-il peu de médisants au SGC, mais ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les bases militaires ou du Pentagone. Ce genre de déclaration pouvait détruire la carrière de son second et il tenait probablement autant qu'elle à sa carrière. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose qui n'aurait rien eu d'aimable quand le Colonel le prit de vitesse.

« Nous ne pouvions prendre aucun risque, je pense que vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. »

Elle était sèche. Le Général fut content de ne pas être face à ce regard assassin. **O'Neill** leva les yeux au ciel, un méchant rictus aux lèvres.

« Seize réalités différentes et vous êtes toujours aussi chiante. »

Jack faillit commettre l'erreur de jouer au preux chevalier et s'interposer. Faillit seulement. A la place, il observa tranquillement son second tandis que son visage se colorait légèrement sous le coup de la colère.

« Et vous, vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver. » répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Le bruit d'un éclat de rire avorté brisa le silence à couper au couteau qui avait succédé la tirade de Carter. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le **Major** qui en réponse haussa simplement les épaules et singeant son double répéta : « _Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver_… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement amusée. « C'est le mieux que vous puissiez sortir ? Et ils ont promu une chochotte pareille Colonel ? »

Cette fois Jack resta scié. Il savait que Carter ne s'entendait jamais bien avec ses doubles (ce qui soulevait l'intéressante question de pourquoi elle ne semblait pas capable de s'accepter elle-même) mais de là à ce que le **Major** s'en prenne à elle de la sorte…Visiblement amusé, **O'Neill** se tourna vers **elle**.

« J'avoue que vous avez plus de répartie. »

Sentant que la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle, le Général s'éclaircit la gorge et, satisfait d'avoir l'attention générale, posa ses conditions.

« Très bien, on va mettre les choses au clair. Primo, toi, » il point son doigt vers le **Colonel**. « je ne veux plus t'entendre parler à Carter. »

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, il précisa « _Ma_ Carter. » avant de se tourner vers le **Major**. « Secundo, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de vider mon lac de ses poissons. »

**Elle** se mit distraitement à jouer avec une des mèches qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval, le sourire ironique toujours en place. « Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu d'en attraper un qu'ils n'existent pas. » rétorqua **O'Neill**.

**Elle** leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Jack en revanche fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes allés pêcher ? Tous les deux ? »

Sachant très bien ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été à la pêche avec Carter, il dirigea sa question vers son double, devinant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement le sous-entendu. **Il** se contenta de lever un sourcil à la manière de Teal'c pour toute réponse.

Le raclement de gorge peu discret de Carter, amena Jack à tourner la tête vers elle.

« Aussi fascinant que tout ça soit, » déclara-t-elle. « on perd un temps précieux. »

Il se demanda si ce temps était précieux parce qu'elle aurait dû le passer avec sa toute nouvelle belle-mère. Non pas qu'il se hasarderait à poser la question cependant.

« Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? »

L'interrogation tout à fait légitime de son second l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur la situation présente. Il avait un problème à gérer actuellement. Un problème qui avait failli casser la Porte, avait bloqué trois équipes off-world, et bien entendu – et c'était là sa partie préféré- l'avait laissé face à une version baroudeuse de lui-même et à une fausse Carter débordant de cynisme. Son éternelle auto-flagellation à propos de Samantha et de sa relation avec le flic maudis pouvait donc attendre.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué… par la Porte. » dit calmement **O'Neill**, un sourire horripilant aux lèvres.

Carter ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'une seconde, Jack pensa qu'elle allait réellement s'énerver. Mais finalement, elle rouvrit les paupières et plaqua un sourire absolument forcé sur son visage.

« Merci pour cette brillante explication. » Suite à quoi, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et se mit à chuchoter assez fort pour être entendu du couloir. « Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je pense que c'est une version attardée de vous, mon Général. »

S'il n'avait pas été maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. A la place, il se contenta d'un petit sourire. Ce ne fut pas le cas du **Major**. Son petit rire amer emplit la pièce pendant quelques secondes. « Ah, ça, c'est déjà mieux… »

« Ca vous amuse, Blondie ? »

La voix du **Colonel** était dure. Coupante comme de l'acier. Jamais Jack n'aurait parlé à Sam comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait osé l'appeler par un nom aussi rabaissant que Blondie. C'était tout simplement… inapproprié… et… stupide.

« Non. » répondit rapidement **Carter**.

« Non, qui ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Non, mon Colonel. »

**Elle** ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrite, **elle** n'était même pas effrayée. C'était presque comme si **elle** trouvait ça normal.

« Alors, soyez gentille d'expliquer à nos hôtes pourquoi et comment on est arrivé ici. Et rapidement. » ordonna-t-**il**.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard perplexe mais se concentrèrent sur la voix du **Major** quand **elle** commença à raconter.

« Je travaille depuis quelques mois à la construction d'un appareil semblable au miroir quantique trouvé sur P5-453. Il y a environ une semaine et demie, notre Daniel s'est accidentellement transposé dans une autre réalité mais il n'a pas emporté la machine avec lui et s'est certainement retrouvé bloqué là bas. Le Colonel et moi sommes partis à sa recherche. »

C'était un résumé succin. Le Général et le Colonel échangèrent un nouveau regard puis la scientifique enchaina, posant les questions auxquelles Jack ne pouvait pas penser.

« Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais s'il est là bas depuis plus d'une semaine, il y a de forte chance pour que… »

« L'appareil empêche l'entropie en cascade. » coupa **Carter**.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et, comme il l'avait prévu, elle semblait impressionnée. Il y avait l'étincelle caractéristique dans ses yeux. Celle qui apparaissait quand elle découvrait de nouvelles technologies avec lesquelles elle pourrait jouer pendant des heures.

« Comment ? Je suppose que théoriquement c'est possible si on crée des ondes capables d'influer sur les molécules… Oui mais ça pose le problème du… »

Jack secoua la tête, amusé qu'elle parte dans ses délires même dans une pièce pleine. Elle parlait toute seule actuellement et elle pouvait certainement continuer longtemps comme ça.

« J'ai résolu les problèmes. » interrompit une nouvelle fois le **Major**.

Sam resta bêtement la bouche ouverte sous le regard désapprobateur du **Colonel**. Celui-ci se tourna vers le Général.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas appris à garder tout son blabla pour elle ? »

Il ne daigna même pas répondre. Plus ça allait, plus **il** lui était antipathique. Le Général s'adressa à **la jeune femme**.

« Donc aucun de vous ne risque de se dédoubler ? »

**Elle** secoua la tête. « Non. »

C'était déjà un point positif. Ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Jack claqua des mains puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre en souriant.

« Bon… Et bien puisque votre Daniel n'est pas là, vous pouvez partir. » Il se leva. « Bonne chance et merci d'être passé. Carter va vous raccompagner. »

« Le Colonel a lâché l'appareil. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à le faire se rassoir avec une grimace. Evidemment. Cet idiot avait lâché l'appareil.

« La dernière réalité où nous avons débarqués était sous le contrôle de Ba'al. Carter a fait une erreur. » expliqua **O'Neill**. « C'était elle ou l'appareil. Bien que je regrette un peu mon choix. »

**Elle** replaça une mèche derrière son oreille dans un tic nerveux. « Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Ce Jaffa vous visait. J'ai opté pour le choix le plus sûr. »

**Il** secoua la tête, méprisant. « Vous n'avez aucun don pour la tactique, Carter. Vous n'êtes bonne qu'à suivre les ordres. Et encore. »

Agacé, Jack claqua la langue. Il ne supportait d'entendre quelqu'un s'en prendre de la sorte à Carter même si la Carter en question n'était pas la sienne.

« Les compétences de Carter ne sont pas en cause. » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu aurais dû ramener cet appareil. »

« Peut-on en fabriquer un autre ? » demanda son second.

**Sam** se mordit la lèvre, réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça. « Oui, je pense. Mais ça ne sera pas simple. Il y a des composants qui sont off-world. »

Jack soupira. « Si c'est le problème principal, considérez-le comme réglé. Quand la Porte sera réparée, quelqu'un ira chercher ce dont vous avez besoin. En attendant, » il se tourna vers Carter. « considérez vos vacances comme annulées. Je suis désolé. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, absolument pas surprise. En soufflant, le Général se leva.

« Bien, allons prendre un peu de repos. Demain à la première heure, Carter et Carter se mettront à travailler. »

« Ma Carter peut se mettre immédiatement au travail. » protesta le **Colonel**.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, mais je ne tue pas la mienne à la tâche. »

Ignorant la remarque acerbe qui suivit, il appela le soldat de garde et lui demanda d'escorter leurs invités jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Quand ils eurent disparus, Carter lâcha un soupir.

« Il ne manquait que ça… »

Le Général détailla les marques de fatigue qui alourdissaient son visage et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas un ordre, Carter, mais vous devriez dormir à la base ce soir. Vous avez une sale tête. »

Elle secoua la tête et grimaça. « Merci, mon Général. J'oublie toujours de vous dire à quel point vos compliments me vont droit au cœur. »

Il supposa qu'elle était toujours énervé à cause de son double parce qu'elle n'était pas si franche d'habitude. Choisissant de le prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il secoua la tête.

« Je sais, Carter… Je sais… » D'un geste du menton il lui désigna la porte. « Allez au lit, Colonel. »

Souriante, elle fit deux pas vers le couloir avant de s'interrompre et de se tourner vers lui.

« Dois-je rappeler Daniel et Teal'c, mon Général ? »

Jack prit deux secondes pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête. « Non, pas pour le moment. Inutile de leur gâcher leurs vacances. Avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire sera très vite finie. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Sans doute. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner. » Elle grimaça. « Sauf si j'étrangle votre double, bien sûr. »

« Dites moi si vous avez besoin d'aide… »

Elle s'éloigna en riant doucement. Resté seul, Jack soupira et retourna dans son bureau. Il devait appeler le Président et le briefer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas couché… Il se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait sûrement partir pour le Minnesota deux jours plus tard.

Après tout, comme l'avait dit Carter, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?


	3. Bad Influence

**Chapitre 3 : Bad Influence**

Quand Jack débarqua dans la salle de contrôle le lendemain matin, la Porte était, comme Carter l'avait promis, en état de marche. SG-12 venait d'ailleurs de la passer et il les congédia rapidement en programmant un briefing dans la journée. Il n'était pas réellement impatient d'entendre le rapport du docteur Derman sur les ruines de P7k-539. A vrai dire, il aurait carrément pu s'en passer.

Attrapant le café que lui tendait Walter, il se dirigea vers le labo de son second. Il n'était que six heures du matin, il était donc sûr de la trouver déjà à l'ouvrage. Et effectivement, quand il débarqua dans l'antre du Colonel, il découvrit deux Carter en train de discuter un peu vivement d'ondes et de bidules.

« Mesdames. » salua-t-il d'un ton moqueur et interrompant du même coup la dispute.

A peine avait-elle pris conscience de sa présence que **Carter** se mettait au garde à vous. Sam, plus calme, se contenta d'un sourire accueillant.

« Repos, Blondie. Vous ne me respectez pas moi, vous n'allez pas le respecter lui. »

La voix désagréable de son double s'éleva d'un coin de la pièce et par réflexe le regard de Jack se posa sur **lui**. Assis sur un tabouret, un peu derrière les deux jeunes femmes, **il** semblait très occupé à fixé un point situé au niveau du bas des reins des scientifiques. De là où **il** était, il devait avoir une vue parfaite. Et si le fait qu'**il** mate sa propre coéquipière ne le gênait pas tant que ça, l'idée qu'**il** fixe son second lui déplaisait.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? » demanda ironiquement le Général.

Le **Colonel** haussa les épaules avec un sourire torve. « La tienne est plus sexy. Peut-être son air de sainte nitouche… »

Il vit distinctement la mâchoire de Carter se contracter mais elle ne se tourna même pas, ce qui lui fit dire que ce n'était pas le premier affront de ce genre de la matinée. **Sam** en revanche n'avait pas l'air contrariée pour la même raison.

« Si ce sont les balais dans le cul qui vous plaisent, Colonel, vous devriez sortir avec Falkson. Le sien a la taille de la tour Eiffel. »

Jack aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'un langage aussi cru ne le choquait pas venant de Carter. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de qui était Falkson mais il supposait que c'était une des différences fondamentales de plus entre leurs deux réalités. **O'Neill** en revanche semblait amusé par la remarque du **Major**.

« Qui vous dit que j'ai attendu votre conseil, Carter ? Mélissa est quelqu'un de charmant. »

**Elle** semblait sur le point d'exploser. A ce stade, Jack jugea utile de changer de conversation.

« Colonel, où en êtes vous ? »

Immédiatement, Carter cessa ses regards incendiaires pour se tourner vers son supérieur.

« D'après les premiers schémas que le Major a réalisé, la fabrication devrait prendre au maximum deux, trois jours. » Elle marqua une pause. « Si, bien sûr, on arrive à se procurer le cristal nécessaire à la compensation des… »

« La ferme. » coupa fermement le **Colonel**.

« Hey ! » répondit Jack sur le champ. Il détestait la façon dont ce type –ok, techniquement c'était lui, mais même lui n'était pas aussi con- parlait à Carter. Ou à **Carter** à vrai dire. Bref dans tous les cas, **O'Neill** lui était antipathique au possible.

« C'est comme les chiens. » annonça tranquillement son double. « Si tu ne la dresses pas, elle continuera jusqu'à plus soif. »

Il vit son amie encaisser le coup avec dignité et fut pris de l'envie de plus en plus forte de lui casser la figure. Juste pour lui apprendre la vie.

« Parle encore une fois de Carter comme ça et tu passeras ton séjour ici enfermé dans une cellule. »

Le **Colonel** leva simplement un sourcil à la mode de Teal'c.

« Mais ma parole… Tu l'apprécies vraiment ? »

Le regard du Général rencontra brièvement celui de Carter et il détourna rapidement les yeux. Terrain dangereux. Apprécier… Aimer… La ligne était trop mince. Trop facilement franchie.

« Où peut-on trouver ce cristal ? »

Il ignora le ricanement méprisant d'**O'Neill. **Ce mec se prenait pour Rambo. Grand bien lui en fasse.

« Sur ce que nous désignons comme étant P9T321. J'ai les coordonnées. » répondit le **Major**.

Il commençait à soupçonner qu'elle était toujours aussi concise.

« Faites envoyer une sonde. » ordonna-t-il à Carter.

« Ca ne sert à rien. Il n'y a rien d'hostile là bas. » contra aussitôt **Sam**.

Fatigué de devoir faire face à deux officiers récalcitrants qui, pour ne rien arranger, n'étaient autre que Carter et lui-même, il balaya l'air de la main.

« J'ai dit que je voulais qu'_elle_ envoie une sonde. _Elle_ va envoyer une sonde. On fait les choses à ma manière ici. »

Il remarqua que son second l'observait avec surprise et il réalisa qu'il venait d'être légèrement impoli. Et il venait probablement de faire une crise d'autorité. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'excuser. Après tout, théoriquement, il était son officier supérieur et avait tous les droits d'agir comme un connard.

« Venez dans mon bureau quand vous aurez les premières estimations, Colonel. »

La jeune femme ayant hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment, il quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il entendait déjà le commentaire sarcastique d'**O'Neill** derrière lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Sam roula dans la boue avec un grognement de douleur. La plaie qui déchirait son côté droit n'était pas sérieuse mais elle pressentait qu'elle lui vaudrait pas mal de remarques quand elle rentrerait à la base. Le Général en premier lieu. Il lui sortirait son refrain sur le fait qu'il avait explicitement ordonné que ses hommes ne soient pas blessés en mission. Puis Pete bien sûr. Elle allait encore avoir droit à une scène. Déjà qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'elle ne puisse pas, pour le moment, revenir et rencontrer sa mère…

« Colonel ? » chuchota la voix inquiète de Reynolds à son oreille.

Elle le rassura d'un regard. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée… et c'était pire d'habitude. Les armes des autochtones étaient des lances primitives. Une d'elles était passée très près d'elle. Si près, en fait, qu'elle avait emporté un bout de son uniforme et un peu de chair sur son passage.

Elle fit signe à Reynolds et à Jones de se déployer. Ils étaient tout ce qui restait de l'équipe de base. Trois personnes contre un peuple entier. Une nouvelle fois, elle maudit les doubles qui avaient disparu dans la nature à peine avaient-ils mis un pied sur cette planète.

Bien entendu, la sonde avait révélé la présence d'une civilisation primitive mais le **Colonel** avait assuré qu'elle ne présenterait aucun danger. Le Général l'avait cru et elle aussi. Principalement parce que même si c'était sa version diabolique, il était toujours Jack O'Neill et que jamais Jack O'Neill ne mettrait son équipe dans une situation périlleuse. Il lui avait donc temporairement confié SG2 et avait mis Reynolds sous ses ordres. **Carter** et **O'Neill** avaient insisté pour se joindre à la mission et le Général s'était dépêché d'approuver. Sam pensait que c'était principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas les supporter toute la journée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'ils avaient débarqué sur cette planète, l'enfer s'était déchainé sur eux. D'abord sous la forme d'une pluie fine mais drue qui avait transformé le sol en véritable marécage, puis sous l'apparence d'une armée d'hommes des cavernes très en colère. Ils avaient très vite été mis en difficulté. Elle avait ordonné un repli mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le **Major** et le **Colonel** s'étaient volatilisés, deux des membres de SG2 avaient été capturé par les autochtones et elle s'était retrouvée à obéir machinalement à l'ordre de fuite qu'avait lancé Reynolds.

L'homme était plus vieux qu'elle et en théorie, c'était lui qui aurait dû avoir le commandement de cette mission. Le Général semblait penser qu'elle en savait plus que la plupart des officiers mais ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Certes, elle avait été son élève et il lui avait appris beaucoup mais il y avait toujours plus à découvrir. Présentement, elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais le regard lourd de Reynolds pesait sur elle. S'ils n'avaient jamais été véritablement amis, du moins se connaissaient-ils assez pour se vouer un respect réciproque. Aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu cette estime. C'était ses hommes qui étaient détenus par leurs adversaires et leur sort reposait entre ses mains à elle. A vrai dire, le soutien silencieux de Daniel et Teal'c lui manquait énormément.

Jones avait émis l'hypothèse que ce peuple voue une espèce de culte à l'étrange cristal qui était leur cible. Ils n'étaient réellement pas très avancés. Leur village était composé de frêles cabanes de bois disposées en cercle. Sur la « place centrale », il y avait un grand feu dont les flammes étaient hautes et franches, une espèce de statue étrange dans laquelle le cristal bleu qu'ils étaient venus chercher était encastré, ainsi que plusieurs piquets. C'était sur ces piquets que les hommes de SG2 étaient attachés.

Sam avait décidé que le meilleur moyen de les délivrer était encore de jouer la carte de la diversion. Reynolds et elle distrairaient les hommes primitifs tandis que Jones irait détacher le reste de son équipe. Le cristal, elle s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que tout le monde rentre en un seul morceau.

Pour le moment ça ne se passait pas si mal… Pour avoir attiré l'attention des natifs, ils l'avaient attirée. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir où elle tirait… Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que son stock de munition n'était pas éternel et que dans une minute trente maximum, elle aurait un vrai problème.

_« C'est bon, mon Colonel. »_

Soulagée d'entendre la voix de Jones, elle ordonna le repli. Elle se foutait totalement de savoir où étaient son double et le **Colonel**. S'ils n'étaient pas là quand ils passeraient la Porte, ils resteraient ici et se débrouilleraient pour rentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas un peu triste pour le **Major** et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas un léger sentiment de culpabilité mais comme Teal'c l'avait dit une fois, leur réalité était la seule qui comptait. Mettre son équipe en sécurité était plus important que de courir après quelque chose qui n'avait pas une importance vitale.

Lançant une grenade par-dessus son épaule, Reynolds réussit à leur faire gagner un peu d'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Assez d'avance pour qu'ils aient le temps d'entrer les coordonnées et qu'elle hurle à Jones et au Colonel d'aider les deux hommes blessés à traverser. En tant que chef, elle devait passer en dernier. C'était une leçon implicite que Jack lui avait enseignée sans le savoir.

Une lance rebondit sur la Porte et Sam se retourna prête à tirer. Le Vortex tenait les primitifs à distance mais l'un d'eux, plus hardi que les autres, s'était avancé. Il arracha un nouveau projectile des mains de l'un de ses compatriotes et la visa. Ca se joua en une fraction de seconde. Elle aurait pu traverser mais vu l'angle sous lequel il la visait, le javelot déchirerait sa poitrine avant qu'elle ait fait trois pas de l'autre côté. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu et dans un réflexe totalement inconscient, elle tira.

Un coup.

L'homme tomba raide mort. Ce seul fait suffit à disperser les autres.

_« Carter ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Traversez, nom de Dieu ! » _

La voix colérique de Jack s'éleva de sa radio mais elle n'en tint pas tout de suite compte. Son regard était rivé sur le **Colonel** qui marchait tranquillement vers elle, **Carter** sur les talons.

« Joli tir… Bambi sort ses griffes ? »

**Il** éclata de rire et la dépassa avant qu'elle ait le temps de prononcer un mot. Quand elle se retourna, **il** avait déjà traversé le voile bleuté.

« Pendant que vous faisiez joujou, on a accompli la mission. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le **Major**, à la fois prête à lui arracher la tête et consciente que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal. Paume ouverte, **elle** lui présentait l'énorme cristal bleu qui avait orné la statue. Ce qui n'allait vraisemblablement pas plaire aux primitifs. Visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même, **Carter** passa la Porte.

Laissant la colère monter en elle de façon à ce qu'elle puisse exploser de l'autre côté, elle s'enfonça d'un pas décidé dans le Vortex.


	4. And though this journey's over

**Chapitre 4 : And thought this journey is over, I'll go back if you ask me to.**

Jack observa avec appréhension les légères rides qui déformaient le vortex. A côté de lui, Reynolds guettait avec la même anxiété, partagé entre l'envie de suivre ses hommes entraînés vers l'infirmerie et le besoin de savoir que Carter était en sécurité.

« Allez, Carter… » marmonna-t-il.

Dieu lui en soit témoin, si la Porte se refermait alors qu'elle n'était pas passée, il retournerait immédiatement sur cette planète et la ramènerait par la peau des fesses.

_« Voyageur en transit ! » _hurla Walter de la salle de contrôle.

Le soulagement pesa lourdement sur ses épaules… uniquement pour être balayé quand il vit sa propre silhouette émerger de la vague bleutée. Sourire aux lèvres, **Jack O'Neill** lui envoya un clin d'œil. Si le vortex n'avait pas tremblé, annonçant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne, il lui aurait cassé la figure. Reynolds n'avait eu le temps que de résumer la situation en quelques mots mais le rôle que leurs doubles avaient joué était clair.

Le **Major** **Carter** débarqua dans la pièce avec un sourire conquérant. Le cristal bleu brillait insolemment dans sa main tandis qu'**elle** venait se ranger au bas de la rampe, près de son supérieur. Une rage primaire s'empara de lui.

« Où est Carter ? » beugla-t-il.

Le bruit de la Porte qui se ferme lui fit tourner la tête, le cœur battant. Sa respiration s'apaisa quand il la vit. Haletante et trop pâle, mais vivante. Visiblement rassuré, Reynolds se précipita à la suite de son équipe.

« Carter… » appela-t-il, la voix tremblant de l'inquiétude qu'il n'avait pu refouler. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre mais c'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il avait pris le job. Voir Daniel, Teal'c et elle surtout, risquer leurs vies… Sans lui pour les couvrir, les protéger…

Elle tendit impatiemment son arme et son équipement à un des soldats qui gardaient la Porte et qui se dépêcha de filer en voyant son regard noir. Les yeux de Jack s'attachèrent à la tache de sang qui s'étalait sur son côté droit et il fit un pas en avant, entendant à peine le commentaire de son double.

« Un problème, Bambi ? »

La main de Jack se figea à quelques centimètres de son bras, et il recula prestement en lisant la fureur dans les yeux de son second. Il avait appris, il y a longtemps, à ne pas s'interposer quand elle était dans cet état là.

Il l'observa, incrédule, s'approcher du **Colonel** qui ne comprenait apparemment pas ce qui l'attendait. Il remarqua le rictus satisfait qui déforma la bouche du **Major**, qui **elle**, semblait savoir parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

« Espèce de connard. »

S'**il** vit venir le coup, **il** ne fit rien pour le parer. Le poing minuscule et pourtant puissant de Carter s'écrasa sur **son** visage. Honnêtement, Jack pensait que son double ne croyait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout. Le **Major** ne semblait pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses… Il se dépêcha en revanche de s'interposer entre les deux, quand il vit la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux d'**O'Neill**.

« Ecarte toi. » ordonna le **Colonel**.

Jack se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction des deux airmans postés à la porte. Sans qu'il ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, les deux militaires étaient entraînés. Si **Carter** se laissa faire, ce ne fut pas le cas du **Colonel** qui se débattit consciencieusement tout le long du chemin. Quand ils eurent disparu de sa vue, il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle l'observait avec un mécontentement évident.

« Je n'avais pas besoin que vous vous interposiez, mon Général. »

Il secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Ce n'était pas pour votre sécurité, c'était pour la sienne. »

Il doutait sincèrement que Carter ait pu battre son double, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. S'**il** lui avait fait mal, il aurait été dans l'obligation de **le** tuer…

« Mon Général… » commença-t-elle, mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Carter, pourquoi ne pas aller à l'infirmerie ? » Il grimaça, désignant d'un geste sa veste souillée. « Vous mettez du sang partout. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, se contentant d'un sourire amusé.

« Vous avez encore eu des problèmes avec le service de nettoyage ? »

Il secoua la tête, posant, l'espace d'une seconde, la main au creux de ses reins pour la pousser gentiment en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de combien de plaintes j'ai eu concernant les traces de sang sur le sol… Leur délégué syndical veut que j'ordonne au personnel de bien vouloir _attendre_ d'être à l'infirmerie pour se vider de son sang. »

Il fut récompensé d'un éclat de rire…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Sam** n'était pas la plus heureuse du monde à cet instant. **Elle** ravala un éclat de rire, se disant que de toute manière, **elle** ne l'avait jamais été. Les gardes l'avaient raccompagnée aux quartiers VIP si gentiment mis à sa disposition, et lui avait arrachée le cristal sur ordre du Colonel Carter… **Elle** aurait nettement préféré le garder avec **elle**.

Colonel Carter…

**Elle** augmenta le débit d'eau chaude, laissant les vapeurs de la douche emporter inefficacement sa rancœur.

Colonel Carter…

_La tienne est plus sexy. Peut-être son air de sainte nitouche…_

**Elle** grogna, tournant le robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne bouillante, à la limite du supportable. Sa peau rougit rapidement et devint douloureuse, lui signalant son désaccord quand à ce qu'**elle** lui faisait subir. **Elle** l'ignora. La souffrance, elle connaissait. **Elle** pouvait gérer.

Colonel… Cette idiote avait été promue Colonel. Quand **elle** pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour seulement arriver au grade de Major… **Jack** avait bloqué toutes les tentatives d'Hammond pour la promouvoir. **Elle** savait pourquoi bien sûr… **Elle** avait été idiote de le lui dire en premier lieu… Mais dans un moment de colère, **elle** lui avait hurlé qu'à la minute où **elle** passerait Major, **elle** demanderait sa propre équipe. S'**il** n'avait pas forcement été réfractaire à sa promotion avant ça, **il** avait tout mis en œuvre pour geler sa carrière.

**Il** la voulait pour lui tout seul.

**Elle** était son souffre-douleur personnel… Qui haïrait-**il** si ce n'était pas **elle** ? Sur qui transposerait-**il** cette colère et cette violence qui vivaient en lui ? Mais **elle** pouvait parler… **Elle** faisait de même. C'était lui… lui qu'**elle** griffait, mordait et insultait quand toute cette colère… cette haine qui faisait d'**elle** ce qu'**elle** était devenait trop forte. Et **il** s'y soumettait, comme **elle** acceptait ses coups de colère.

Mais ce Général O'Neill…

C'était la première fois qu'**ils** découvraient une réalité aussi éloignée de la leur. Il n'était pas comme son **Jack O'Neill**. Il était plus doux, plus… humain. Haussant les épaules, **elle** coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette, la nouant au dessus de sa poitrine. **Elle** ne voulait pas d'un Jack plus humain. L'inhumanité de son supérieur miroitait si bien la sienne… pourquoi demander plus ?

Laissant ses cheveux trempés dégouliner sur ses épaules, **elle** quitta la salle de bain pour passer aux quartiers qui y étaient contigus. **Elle** ne marqua pas le moindre signe de surprise à la vue du **Colonel** étalé sans aucune gêne sur son lit.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé là, mon Colonel ? »

**Elle** croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant pertinemment le regard intéressé qu'**il** jeta à ses jambes dénudées. Si ce qu'**elle** était le dégoutait, son corps, lui, l'attirait. **Elle** l'avait découvert des années plus tôt. Tout comme elle avait découvert qu'**elle** n'était pas non plus insensible au sien.

**Il** haussa les épaules et se leva. « Cet abruti de Général n'a jamais dit qu'on ne devait pas rester ensemble. »

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres et **elle** le toisa avec mépris. « Cet abruti de Général, c'est vous. »

**Il** inclina la tête, l'étudiant sans le moindre embarras. « Oh, non, Blondie… Moi, je sais ce qui est bon. »

Ignorant le frisson d'anticipation qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, **elle** se détourna, tendant la main vers les vêtements propres qu'**elle** avait laissés sur la commode. Erreur. Deux bras puissants s'emparèrent immédiatement de sa taille. Trop forts… Ca lui coupa presque la respiration.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-**elle**, alors qu'**il** la collait contre lui et enfouissait son nez dans son cou, mordillant déjà la chair à l'endroit précis qui la faisait toujours céder. Pourquoi demander alors qu'**elle** savait déjà ? Pour garder le contrôle. Tout était une question de contrôle.

« Toi. » répondit-**il** simplement.

**Elle** se dégagea sans réelle difficulté, grimaçant avec amusement.

« Dommage… Je n'ai pas envie. »

**Elle** se retrouva collée, dos au mur, sans pouvoir bouger. Non pas qu'**il** la restreignait ou la forçait à quoi que ce soit. **Il** était simplement appuyé, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête… Son corps trop près du sien… Son espace envahi. **Elle** avait perdu le contrôle.

« Non ? » rétorqua-t-**il** avec ironie.

Se contraignant à ne rien laisser passer de son trouble, **elle** serra la mâchoire.

« Non. »

Pourquoi jouaient-**ils** toujours à ça ? Ca faisait des années… Des années qu'**elle** avait commencé ce petit jeu… Des années qu'**elle** avait appris à aimer danser avec le feu… Et pourtant, c'était toujours le même rituel de séduction… Invariablement. **Elle** ne se souvenait pas d'un jour où ça n'avait pas été brutal entre eux. Brutal et passionné. **Ils** se haïssaient si fort… pas étonnant que le sexe soit si épatant.

« Pourquoi ? »

**Il** ne la touchait pas. **Il** ne la touchait pas et ça la rendait folle.

« Parce que la sainte nitouche sexy est probablement au bout du couloir et que tu n'as qu'à aller voir si elle est intéressée. »

**Elle** fit mine de bouger mais **il** la plaqua à nouveau fermement contre le mur. Rictus satisfait aux lèvres, **il** la dévisagea pensivement.

« Tu es jalouse… » constata-t-**il**, presque surpris.

**Elle** fut étonnée de la voix dans sa tête qui hurla que oui, **elle** était jalouse et qu'**elle** dépècerait de ses mains n'importe quelle femme qu'**elle** trouverait dans son lit. **Elle** se contraignit néanmoins à rester calme et immobile. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses marchaient entre eux. **Ils** couchaient ensemble, oui. Ca s'arrêtait là. Pas d'implication émotionnelle. Non pas qu'il y ait entre eux une quelconque émotion autres que de la haine et du ressentiment.

« Bien sûr que non ! » La réplique sonna fausse à ses propres oreilles. Dénuée de la fureur habituelle qui l'habitait en permanence. Curieusement, **elle** se sentait vidée. Son double la perturbait et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son Jack l'intriguait. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir le même recours qu'**eux** aux contacts physiques. Mais **elle** supposait que ces deux là étaient plus du genre à tomber amoureux…

« Carter… » gronda-t-**il** et **elle** planta son regard dans le sien, décidée à mentir correctement.

« Tu crois quoi, Jack ? Que tu es le seul à aller voir ailleurs ? »

Tomber amoureux… Quelle drôle d'idée… Aucun d'**eux** n'était fait pour l'amour.

« Oh, ça je ne me fais aucune illusion. » lança-t-**il**, et si **elle** ne l'avait pas connu mieux que ça, **elle** aurait juré qu'**il** était déçu. « Quand ce ne sont pas les Marines de SG6 ou Kowalski, ce sont les gars que tu ramasses dans les bars. »

Insultée sans savoir pourquoi, **elle** le poussa. **Il** ne s'attendait pas à ça et trébucha en arrière, manquant se cogner la tête sur le pied du lit.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » répliqua-t-**elle** avec colère. A nouveau, ce besoin de le frapper se leva dans sa poitrine. Lui faire mal pour qu'**il** ravale ses propos diffamatoires.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? » demanda-t-**il** calmement, en se relevant, presque amusé. « Que tu as couché avec SG-6 au grand complet ou que tu t'es faite Kowalski ? »

Indignée, **elle** se précipita sur lui, poing levé. **Elle** n'eut le temps que de l'écraser une fois sur sa poitrine avant de se retrouver prisonnière de ses bras. **Elle** eut beau se débattre, ça ne servait à rien. Ca n'avait jamais servi à rien. **Il** était plus fort qu'**elle**… et **elle** n'avait pas tellement envie de s'échapper.

« Et Falkson, alors ? » cria-t-**elle**, hors d'elle, en se remémorant une des nombreuses disputes de la matinée.

Pour toute réponse, **il** posa brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne, torturant ses lèvres à loisir. Comme d'habitude, **elle** cessa de penser et perdit le fil de ce qu'**elle** voulait lui jeter au visage. **Elle** le laissa la pousser sur le lit, le laissa l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif… De sorte que quand **il** se redressa légèrement, les mains sur le nœud qui retenait encore les pans de la serviette et le sourire aux lèvres, **elle** était totalement déstabilisée.

« Tu n'as toujours pas envie ? »

**Elle** brûlait de l'envoyer sur les roses mais **elle** savait que si **elle** disait non, **il** s'arrêterait. **Elle** pourrait lui dire d'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, **il** le ferait. **Jack** avait des défauts mais **il** ne la forçait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Du moins sur ce plan là.

**Il** laissait ses doigts jouer sur le bord de la serviette, caressant sans vraiment caresser, et ça la rendait folle. Levant les yeux au ciel, **elle** glissa sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attira à elle. C'était toute la réponse qu'il attendait et **il** se débarrassa rapidement de la serviette rêche de l'armée américaine.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'**elle** observait **Jack** fixer pensivement le plafond, **elle** se demanda s'**il** pensait vraiment qu'**elle** avait pour habitude de mettre tous les hommes de la base dans son lit. Et surtout, **elle** s'étonnait que ça la dérange autant. Sentant probablement son regard, **il** finit par tourner la tête vers **elle**.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Kowalski. » déclara-t-**elle** fermement. Non pas qu'**elle** ait un quelconque besoin de se justifier de quoi que ce soit, mais ce point là la dérangeait.

**Il** laissa ses yeux trainer paresseusement sur son corps. « Je sais. »

**Sam** leva un sourcil. « Comment ? »

S'**il** admettait l'avoir espionnée, **elle** allait vraiment se remettre en colère. Et considérant que ça finirait par les ramener à refaire ce qu'**ils** venaient de faire, **elle** ne voyait pas pourquoi **elle** se priverait.

« Il tient trop à sa peau pour coucher avec toi. » Un sourire goguenard joua sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde. « Personne au SGC n'est suicidaire au point de coucher avec toi. »

**Elle** secoua la tête en soupirant, exaspérée par sa bêtise. Personne au SGC ne voulait coucher avec **elle** de toute manière. **Elle** était jolie et ça pouvait leurrer les hommes d'un soir… mais quiconque prenait vraiment le temps de l'observer voyait les marques de fatigue sur son visage, la profonde lassitude qui l'habitait et, bien entendu, ce mépris évident pour la vie et tout ce qui y était rattachée. **Sam** n'aimait personne. **Elle** ne savait pas aimer… ne voulait pas aimer.

« Tu tuerais ? » La question incongrue passa ses lèvres avant qu'**elle** ait pu la retenir. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles **elle** devrait penser et encore moins vocaliser. « Tu tuerais pour moi ? »

Surpris, **il** fronça les sourcils. Un autre que lui se serait probablement inquiété ou formalisé de la question morbide, lui se contenta de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Ca impliquerait que je tienne à toi, Blondie. »

Evidemment. Se sentant ridicule, **elle** haussa les épaules. A son tour, **elle** se mit à fixer le plafond, tandis que **Jack** l'observait attentivement. Jugeant finalement le silence trop lourd, **elle** s'humecta les lèvres.

« Elle est meilleure que moi ? »

**Elle** se détesta pour la fragilité de sa voix. **Elle** détestait paraître vulnérable. **Elle** n'était pas vulnérable.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-**il** doucement. Ca suffit à la convaincre de le regarder en face. La douceur était quelque chose de rare chez **Jack O'Neill**.

« Falkson. »

**Elle** aurait volontiers rajouté 'la pétasse' mais ça semblait un peu trop même pour **elle**. **Elle** avait beau détester **Jack**, **elle** aimait la facilité de leurs étreintes. **Elle** aimait l'étrange réconfort qu'**il** lui offrait toujours. Et **elle** ne voulait certainement pas perdre ça pour une pie pareille. Falkson était… elle était… Même Kowalski avait fini par admettre qu'il ne voudrait pas coucher avec elle pour tout l'or du monde et quand on connaissait Charlie…

**Elle** s'attendait à ce qu'**il** éclate de rire et se moque ouvertement d'**ell**e, comme d'habitude. S'**ils** avaient été au SGC, **il** se serait probablement empressé d'aller en rire avec Kowalski ou Feretti… Pourtant, **il** se contenta de tendre la main pour dégager les mèches blondes et humides qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur sa figure et l'oreiller. Il y avait une lueur prudente dans ses yeux, comme s'**il** n'était pas certain qu'**elle** le laisserait faire, pas certain peut-être de ne pas franchir les limites de leur petit jeu.

« Toutes les femmes ne sont pas aussi peu regardantes que toi, Blondie. »

**Elle** fronça les sourcils à son tour. **Il** était possible qu'il fasse référence à son mauvais caractère et au fait qu'**il** soit, en toute honnêteté, un salaud doublé d'un crétin, mais **il** se contenta de faire un geste vague vers son visage. Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois sur la balafre qui barrait son œil, avant de comprendre. **Elle** n'y faisait plus du tout attention maintenant.

Ca datait d'à peu près un an auparavant. Une mission qui avait mal tournée et où SG1 s'était faite capturer. Sans surprise, le Goa'uld… Nirtii, si **elle** se souvenait correctement, avait décidé de les torturer. Ils avaient réussi à se rebeller. **Sam** s'était retrouvée face au poignard de Nirtii et c'était **Jack** qui avait pris le coup. Affalée par terre, tout ce dont **elle** se rappelait c'était avoir vu le visage en sang de son supérieur et avoir vidé son chargeur sur le Goa'uld, persuadé qu'**il** était mort. Il s'était avéré qu'**il** ne l'était pas. **Sam** avait alors pris l'appareil de soin de Nirtii et avait tenté de réparer les dégâts faits à son visage.

**Elle** avait sauvé son œil mais il était resté une vilaine cicatrice. C'était après cette mission qu'**il **avait finalement capitulé et l'avait promue Major. **Elle** n'avait pas demandé de mutation et avait accepté sa rage avec culpabilité. **Il** était marqué à vie par sa faute.

**Elle** tendit lentement la main et retraça la cicatrice comme **elle** l'avait fait la première nuit, où **il** l'avait finalement autorisé à revenir dans son lit, après l'incident. **Il** n'avait plus voulu d'elle pendant presque un mois et il fallait avouer que ça l'avait pratiquement tuée.

« C'est qu'elles sont stupides. » dit-**elle**, étonnée de ce ramollissement dans sa poitrine.

**Il** attrapa prestement son poignet et la tira sur lui. **Elle** posa les coudes de chaque côté de son visage, le soulageant de son poids, et captura ses lèvres, pensant que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'est ce qu'un homme pouvait vouloir d'autre que du sexe après tout ? Pourtant, **il** n'approfondit pas le baiser comme **elle** s'y attendait. A la place, **il** recula la tête et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés.

« Où est la différence ? » demanda-t-**il** « Entre eux et nous ? »

**Elle** haussa les épaules, peu intéressée par la question.

« Ils ne sont probablement pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air. » **Elle** grimaça. « Du moins, pas ensemble. »

« Une honte quand on sait ce que ça donne. » plaisanta-t-**il**. « Mais ça ne t'intrigue pas ? » insista-t-**il**. « Savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça et pas toi ? »

Sentant la morsure brulante de la jalousie s'emparer de son cœur, **elle** bascula pour se retrouver assise à côté de lui et ramena le drap sur sa poitrine.

« Comme quoi ? »

**Il** ne vit pas son air blessé parce qu'**il** était reparti dans l'étude du plafond.

« Si fraîche. » répondit-**il** distraitement. « Si… différente. »

Serrant les dents, **elle** quitta le lit et attrapant rapidement ses vêtements, entreprit de se rhabiller.

« Si parfaite ? » jeta-t-**elle** ironiquement.

**Il** ne fallait pas croire qu'**elle** n'avait pas remarqué. Son double était en meilleure forme physique. Plus mince, plus jolie, plus gradée… Tout ce que **Jack** aimait.

« Carter ? » appela-t-**il**, visiblement déstabilisé. **Il** l'observait s'habiller avec étonnement, tout aussi surpris qu'**elle** de cette colère qui venait d'apparaître.

« Va te faire foutre. » répondit-**elle** simplement en enfilant son tee-shirt. **Elle** attrapa sa veste au passage et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, **elle** se figea quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière par la poigne ferme de **Jack**.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? » dit-**il** avec colère.

**Elle** se dégagea, clairement plus à l'aise dans ce contexte là. Les moments de tendresse entre eux étaient trop déstabilisants pour **elle**.

« Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec Miss Colonel Parfait? »

**Il** fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi ? »

**Elle** éclata d'un rire faux qui lui arracha la gorge. « Toi, Jack. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. »

**Il** leva les deux mains et recula, preuve qu'**il** refusait de rentrer dans son jeu. Tournant une fois sur lui-même, **il** se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement nerveux.

« Quand est-ce qu'on est devenu exclusifs exactement ? »

**Elle** eut l'impression qu'un train venait de lui passer dessus. Secouant la tête à se faire mal au cou, **elle** recula jusqu'à se retrouver collée à la porte.

« Nous ne sommes pas exclusifs. » nia-t-**elle**.

« Vraiment ? » **Il** avait ce regard. Celui qu'il arborait quand **il** savait qu'elle avait tort. Dieu, qu'**elle** le détestait à cet instant. « Depuis quand n'as-tu pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, Carter ? »

**Elle** garda le silence. Ca faisait très exactement cinq ans. Et encore… **Elle** n'avait couché avec Narim que pour **le** faire enrager. **Elle** n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir.

« Très bien. » dit-**il** comme **elle** ne répondait pas. « Je vais te dire depuis combien de temps, _moi_, je ne couche qu'avec toi. »

**Elle** secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

**Elle** paniquait et **il** semblait y prendre plaisir. **Il** connaissait sa phobie des relations amoureuses et **il** semblait s'en délecter. D'ailleurs, ce qu'**ils** partageaient n'avait rien d'amoureux… N'est ce pas ?

« Quatre ans et demi. Quatre ans et demi, Carter. » **Il** éclata d'un rire amer. « Et encore. Je n'ai sauté la dernière que parce que tu m'avais claqué la porte au nez. »

**Elle** déglutit péniblement, n'aimant pas du tout la direction que prenait la conversation. Il y avait une explication tout à fait logique. **Ils** travaillaient tous les deux beaucoup et passaient la plupart de leur temps à la base. C'était normal qu**'ils** aillent l'un vers l'autre en cas de coup dur. C'était également une façon de canaliser toute cette tension entre **eux**.

« Et après ? » **Elle** haussa les épaules. « Ca ne veut rien dire. »

**Il** sembla sur le point de se mettre à hurler puis aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini. **Il** était redevenu impénétrable.

« Bien sûr que non, Blondie. Ca ne veut rien dire. »

**Elle** accueillit le ton méprisant avec soulagement. Pourtant, il sonnait faux. Et son cœur accéléra considérablement à l'idée qu'**il** attende plus d'**elle** que ce qu'**elle** voulait bien lui donner. **Elle** était cassée, brisée… Et lui aussi. C'était la raison pour laquelle **ils** allaient si bien ensemble. **Ils** ne croyaient ni l'un ni l'autre en l'amour. **Ils** ne voulaient pas y croire et c'était encore mieux ainsi. Alors l'idée qu'**ils** puissent être, comme **il** le sous-entendait, amoureux…

« Jack… »

Un sourire forcé apparut sur ses lèvres. « Ce serait mentir de dire que la seule chose que j'aime chez toi… » **il** fit un geste vers le lit « C'est ça. »

Brusquement, **elle** se demanda si quelque part en route, on ne lui avait pas échangé son **Jack**. Peut-être que tous ces sauts de réalité en réalité avait altéré sa personnalité… Peut-être… Peut-être…

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-**elle**.

**Il** haussa les épaules. « Parce que je te connais, Blondie. Ici, au moins, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu es coincée avec moi. »

**Elle** se sentait trahie, acculée. C'était une chose dont **elle** aurait pu s'attendre de la part de n'importe quel homme mais pas de **Jack**. Pas de **Jack**… **Il** ne voulait rien de sérieux… **Il** voulait simplement s'amuser…

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi, Jack ? »

**Elle** eut l'impression d'avoir donné un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Le masque neutre que **Jack** n'avait jamais quitté se fracture et **il** soupira.

« Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante, Sam ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brutalement. **Il** ne l'appelait jamais Sam. Jamais. Carter oui. Sam, jamais. La seule fois où **il** avait utilisé son prénom, c'était après la mort de Jacob et **il** savait très bien l'effet que ça avait eu sur **elle**. **Il** voulait la braquer ? Et bien **il** venait de réussir.

« La ferme. » cracha-t-**elle**. « On ne joue pas dans cette cour là, Jack. Toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour ça. »

**Il** tendit la main vers **elle** mais **elle** recula, se mettant hors de portée de cette tendresse dont **il** semblait soudain déborder. **Elle** s'était très rarement laissé aller à la douceur… à plus forte raison avec **lui**. C'était trop dangereux… Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était trop facile de franchir la ligne. Trop facile de se convaincre qu'**elle** avait tort et qu'aimer n'était pas une faiblesse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où ça avait conduit sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, Carter ! » répliqua-t-**il** avec son agressivité habituelle. « Bordel ! Je pourrai t'aimer si tu me laissais faire ! »

« M'aimer ? » répliqua-t-**elle** incrédule. Mais **il** la détestait. Et **elle** aussi d'ailleurs. « C'est ridicule ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on m'aime, Jack ! »

**Il** ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'**il** ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, **elle** était sortie et avait claqué la porte. **Il** secoua la tête, sachant qu'**elle** irait au labo… sachant aussi qu'**il** s'était très mal débrouillé et qu'**elle** allait faire la gueule. Résolu à ne plus lui parler de ça, **il** entreprit de se rhabiller, laissant le poids familier de la colère emplir le vide qu'**elle** avait laissé.

Cette fille était une poule mouillée. **Il** le savait depuis le départ, **il** ne savait même pas pourquoi **il** en était peiné.


	5. There's always one that gets away

**Chapitre 5 : There's always one that gets away**

Trop furieuse pour que les gardes envisagent seulement de la retenir, le **Major** parvint jusqu'à son labo sans difficulté. Enfin… Ce n'était pas _son_ labo à proprement parler, mais **elle** espérait que son double rangeait les choses aux mêmes endroits qu'**elle**, ainsi, **elle** pourrait se mettre au travail. **Elle** avait pensé que le Colonel Carter serait toujours à l'infirmerie ou bien en débriefing… **Elle** avait dû rester plus longtemps qu'**elle** ne l'avait cru avec **Jack**.

« Major. » l'accueillit froidement la jeune femme. « C'est trop gentil de venir m'aider. »

Il y avait tellement d'ironie dégoulinante dans le ton que **Sam** leva un sourcil. Le sarcasme était chez **elle** une seconde nature, c'est ce qui avait rendu certains échanges avec le **Colonel** aussi difficile au début, mais **elle** pressentait que cette étrange jumelle n'était en rien identique à **elle**. Sans doute était-ce à force de côtoyer son Général qu'elle avait développé cette curieuse tendance.

« J'étais occupée. » répondit-**elle**, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

« A sacrifier de pauvres petits animaux ? » ironisa son double.

Exaspérée, **Sam** soupira. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« A m'envoyer en l'air, si vous voulez tout savoir. » rétorqua-t-**elle** dans un grand sourire. « Ce qui n'a pas dû vous arriver depuis un bon moment, vu votre air crispé. »

Le Colonel sembla surprise et offensée en même temps, mais garda sagement le silence. D'un vague geste, elle désigna le plan de travail devant elle, couvert de bric à brac.

« J'ai fait les premiers branchements mais… »

Et tandis qu'elle expliquait les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées, **Sam** dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour se convaincre, d'au moins, l'écouter. **Elle** finit pourtant par se mettre au travail. Il y avait ça de bien à travailler avec une autre elle-même : **elle** n'avait pas besoin de justifier sans arrêt ses moindres actes.

« Alors, vous et votre Jack… »

**Elle** sursauta quand le Colonel brisa le silence, surprise autant par la question que par l'amertume qui y perçait.

« Non. »

Ferme et définitif car c'était la vérité. Et plus vite **Jack** le comprendrait, mieux ce serait.

« Mais vous avez dit… » contra son double, visiblement perdue.

« Vous alliez me demandez si nous étions un couple, nous ne le sommes pas. » coupa-t-**elle**.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage. « Il… »

**Sam** n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre que l'autre femme pensait qu'**il la** forçait. **Jack O'Neill** était un salaud… mais c'était le sien.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. » l'interrompit-**elle** à nouveau « Le sexe ne rime pas toujours avec amour. »

La militaire secoua la tête et se pencha à nouveau sur la machine, loin d'être complète. Elle répondit si doucement et après tant de temps, que **Sam** faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Je vois mal ce que le sexe avec Jack pourrait être d'autre. »

**Elle** hésita à répondre, songeant que discuter avec son double lui apporterait peut-être un éclairage nouveau sur la drôle de situation qui s'était présentée plus tôt. Mais finalement, **elle** fit ce qu'**elle** faisait toujours et se renferma sur elle-même.

« Amoureuse d'O'Neill… » cracha-t-**elle** avec mépris. « Cette réalité est vraiment étrange. »

Le Colonel sembla blessée et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose qui serait loin d'être aimable, mais l'alarme annonçant un vortex entrant se déclencha. **Elle** s'attendit à ce que la femme se mette à courir vers la salle de contrôle, comme **elle** l'aurait fait elle-même dans la même situation, mais elle se contenta de lever une main apaisante.

« Le Général a demandé de l'aide à la Tock'Ra. C'est certainement un de leurs agents. »

**Sam** ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. « La Tock'Ra ? Vous êtes toujours alliés avec eux ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi, pas vous ? » demanda le Colonel.

Négligeant de répondre, le **Major** sentit un mauvais frisson descendre le long de sa colonne et **elle** regretta la présence rassurante de son **supérieur**. L'alliance avec la Tock'Ra avait tenu un an. Quand Jolinar était entrée en **elle**… Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont on se remettait rapidement et le fait que ces serpents ne cessent de demander des hôtes n'avaient rien arrangé. La Terre n'avait pas besoin d'eux et c'était peut-être un des seuls points sur lesquels **Jack** et **elle** s'étaient immédiatement entendus. Et c'était précisément ça qui avait convaincu **Hammond** de cesser le contact.

« Je hais les Tock'Ra. » grinça-t-**elle** entre ses dents serrées. Les hurlements qu'**elle** avait poussés, prisonnière de son propre corps, résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de son double. « Et bien, faites un effort. »

**Sam** leva les yeux au ciel et attendit, travaillant pour cacher sa nervosité. Ses mains s'agitaient inlassablement et **elle** s'employa à ignorer les regards perplexes du Colonel. Les yeux fixés sur ce qu'**elle** faisait, **elle** ne vit pas tout de suite l'homme planté sur le seuil de la porte.

« Sam ? »

Elles levèrent simultanément la tête. Mais si le Colonel sourit largement et fit un pas vers lui pour accueillir son père, le **Major** recula brusquement, se retrouvant rapidement acculée au mur. Et **Jack** n'était jamais là quand on en avait besoin…

Immédiatement, **elle** sentit les conséquences d'une telle rencontre. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge se mit à la brûler progressivement. Et bien entendu, il y avait ce désir insolent d'oubli qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre… Ca faisait longtemps qu'**elle** n'en avait pas éprouvé la morsure…

Soudainement, **elle** se souvint pourquoi **elle** était si contente qu'il soit mort. C'était lui qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air… Lui… Et elle l'accueillait comme s'il était un père modèle, comme si elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir… Mais dans quelle réalité monstrueuse était-**elle** tombée ?

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit calmement Jacob comme si de rien était, les yeux fixés sur elle.

**Sam** déglutit péniblement. Les tremblements dans ses mains étaient incontrôlables, comme toujours dans ses cas-là. **Elle** avait besoin d'une dose. Qu'importe qu'**elle** n'ait plus touché aux pilules depuis plus de cinq ans, le manque était là.

Et tous ces efforts réduits à néant.

« Major ? » appela son double, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

Ce fut là qu'**elle** sentit l'autre sensation. Toute aussi désagréablement familière.

« C'est un Goa'uld. » lâcha-t-**elle** avec horreur.

Le cauchemar était complet. Non seulement Jacob se tenait devant **elle**, mais en plus, il avait un symbiote. **Elle** recula un peu plus, griffant presque le mur dans son besoin désespéré pour sortir de là.

« Un Tock'Ra. » corrigea doucement Jacob. Il avait l'air inquiet. **Elle** avait envie de vomir. « Ce n'est pas pareil dans ta réalité ? »

Respirer devint laborieux. **Elle** sentait la crise venir. La panique brûlait ses entrailles, sa vue était brouillée et sa tête tournait.

« Va-t-en… » supplia-t-**elle** sans grande fierté. « Pitié… »

Mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de dévisager sa fille avec une surprise ouverte qui **la** dégouta plus encore que le reste. Cette réalité était vraiment tordue.

**Jack** se recoucha, pensant que quelques heures de sommeil **le** remettraient peut-être d'aplomb. Evidemment, c'était un tort. Après avoir passé trente minutes à tourner et se retourner dans le lit, **il** abandonna et se leva. **Il** prit le temps pour se rhabiller.

**Il** enfilait sa veste quand la sirène annonçant une arrivée impromptue résonna dans la base. Par réflexe, **il** quitta la pièce en toute hâte uniquement pour être stoppé par les gardes. **Il** en avait vraiment assez de cette histoire de réalités. Daniel était peut-être déjà rentré à l'heure qu'il était ! **Il** se jura que si **Carter** parvenait à recréer un appareil, **ils** rentreraient. Feraient un break. Prendraient des vacances… n'importe quoi.

**Il** expliqua sèchement aux gardes qu'**il** souhaitait parler au Général, et se mit en route sans attendre leur accord. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau qui était censé appartenir à Hammond ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes. **Il** entra sans frapper et fit face à l'expression exaspérée de son double.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha le Général.

Haussant les épaules, **Jack** s'avachit dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau en chêne.

« Juste un point qui m'intrigue. » répliqua le **Colonel**. « Ta Carter et toi… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties. » coupa le Général. Mais **Jack** nota néanmoins qu'il prit le soin de se lever et de claquer la porte. Intéressant. Il tenait donc à la carrière de sa Carter. **Lui** n'avait jamais fait un secret de sa relation avec son **second**. Personne ne les avait jamais traduits en cour martiale pour autant. **Ils** étaient trop précieux.

« Idioties. » répéta **Jack**, amusé. « Et moi qui pensais que c'était sérieux entre vous… »

Les poings du Général se fermèrent et **il** s'attendit presque à ce que l'homme explose en un discours passionné sur le fait que de telles allégations pourraient fracasser leurs carrières. Au lieu de ça, son double expira lentement et se contraignit à une nonchalance qui devait être douloureuse.

« Si Jacob travaille vite, je suis débarrassé de toi dans moins de six heures. » commenta simplement le Général avec un soulagement visible.

« Jacob ? » releva distraitement **Jack**, en attrapant un des dossiers qui trainaient sur le bureau et en le feuilletant.

Son double le lui arracha des mains et le balança sur une pile précaire.

« Jacob Carter ? Tock'Ra ? » ironisa le Général. « Tu es amnésique maintenant ou est-ce que ça fait partie des nombreuses différences qui fait que ta réalité est… »

« Jacob Carter est vivant ? » l'interrompit **Jack** en sautant sur ses pieds. Un mauvais pressentiment enflait dans **sa** poitrine.

Le Général sembla déstabilisé.

« Oui. » répondit-il. « Il sert d'agent entre la Terre et la Tock'Ra depuis le fondement de l'Allia… »

« Jacob Carter est vivant, un Tock'Ra et tu le laisses approcher de Carter ? » s'énerva le **Colonel**.

**Il** n'attendit pas avant de détaler en direction du labo, les gardes et son double sur les talons. **Il** entendit à peine les ordres jetés dans son dos. **Il** ne ralentit que pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, moment où le Général attrapa son bras avec colère. **Il** se débarrassa de sa poigne pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine, ignorant les armes que l'on pointait sur lui. Son double n'hésita pas avant de le suivre.

« Explique-moi ce qui m'empêche de te jeter en cellule ! » explosa le Général.

Il était alarmé pourtant. **Jack** pouvait le dire malgré toutes les différences flagrantes qui les séparaient.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu laisses ce salopard s'approcher de Carter ! » riposta-t-**il**, contrôlant à grand peine le besoin de flanquer son poing dans la figure du premier venu.

Son double fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour là d'où tu viens mais ici, Jacob est un type bien et Carter est proche de lui. » déclara le Général, nettement plus calmement.

Surpris, **Jack** le dévisagea.

« Il est responsable de la mort de sa mère. » assena-t-**il**. « Il lui a toujours pourri la vie. »

Le militaire sembla hésiter.

« Carter ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup sur sa mère… Mais de ce que je sais, elle a pris un taxi parce que Jacob était en retard. Il y a eu un accident. C'était simplement ça. Un accident.»

A ça la mâchoire de **Jack** se contracta. Cet accident avait fait de **Carter** qui elle était. Ca l'avait détruite.

« Elle était dans la voiture. » expliqua-t-**il** lentement. « Elle était à côté de sa mère pendant qu'elle agonisait. Ses jambes ont été écrasées, elle a mis des mois à remarcher. Et son père a continué à lui dicter sa conduite. Il l'a obligée à intégrer l'armée pour mieux la diriger. »

**Il** laissa de côté la partie sur les antidouleurs et les antidépresseurs. Pourtant, le danger était clair à son esprit. **Ils** avaient déjà eu du mal à la sortir de ça, ce n'était pas pour qu'**elle** replonge maintenant. Et **il** ne doutait pas que la vue de Jacob serait suffisante pour qu'**elle** se jette sur les premiers cachets qu'**elle** pourrait trouver.

Leur relation entière semblait être centrée autour de cet homme. C'était à cause de lui qu'**ils** avaient fini au lit la première fois. Parce qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie, contacté par un de ses officiers supérieurs et qu'**elle** était persuadée que c'était **lui** qui l'avait appelé. **Elle** avait découvert plus tard que Jacob était un ancien collègue d'Hammond. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important.

Le fait est que le jour où Jacob s'était présenté sur le pas de sa porte, sourire aux lèvres et offre d'emploi pour la NASA dans la poche, **elle** avait déboulé chez **lui**, en pleine nuit et l'avait accusé de tous les maux de la Terre. **Jack** aurait dû la virer. **Il** aurait dû continuer à l'insulter. Cependant, l'attirance qu'**il** éprouvait pour **elle** avait pris le dessus et **il** avait cédé à ce désir sans aucune réserve.

Ca avait commencé ainsi.

« Je… » commença le Général, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. « Jacob n'est pas comme ça. »

« Oh, non… » railla **Jack**. « Personne ne veut jamais le croire chez nous, non plus. »

**Il** se rappelait encore du soir où **il** avait découvert son petit… secret. **Il** avait débarqué chez **elle** une nuit, sans prévenir, comme **ils** en avaient pris plus ou moins l'habitude. **Elle** avait ouvert la porte en sueur, agitée de spasmes et de tremblements caractéristiques. **Il** avait eu tout le loisir d'observer son père subir les mêmes symptômes quand **il** était jeune. **Il** avait simplement demandé de quel alcool **elle** avait besoin. **Il** ne l'avait jamais détestée, même à l'époque. **Il** était simplement trop détruit pour savoir exprimer autre chose que de l'hostilité.

Ironique que ce soit grâce à elle qu'il se soit reconstruit.

**Il** avait été surpris quand **elle** avait dit qu'**elle** ne voulait pas d'alcool. Dans un moment de vulnérabilité dont **elle** n'était pas coutumière, **elle** **lui** avait tout déballé. Son père, l'accident, les jours passés à combattre la douleur, le combat pour pouvoir remarcher… Et les cachets. Ces cachets dont **elle** n'avait jamais pu se passer. Les astuces dont **elle** avait usé pour passer outre les examens médicaux et les tests…

**Il** la savait intelligente mais **il** avait été impressionné par sa brillance. Néanmoins, **il** ne pouvait passer outre une addiction pareille. **Il** était obligé de le signaler à Hammond. **Elle** l'avait menacé de porter plainte pour viol. Evidemment, c'était ridicule et **elle** n'aurait jamais pu le prouver. **Il** s'était moqué d'**elle** mais avait fini par céder. **Il** avait juré de garder le silence si **elle** se sevrait. **Elle** avait accepté et **il** l'avait cru.

Idiot de sa part.

**Il** ne lui avait fallu que deux semaines pour réaliser qu'**elle** se foutait de **lui**. **Il** n'avait pas voulu aller trouver Hammond, la virer de l'équipe lui déplaisait trop. Mais **il** refusait de coucher avec une junkie. **Il** l'avait établi clair et net. **Elle** lui avait ri au nez, déclarant qu'**il** n'était rien pour **elle**.

**Il** avait haussé les épaules parce qu'**elle** ne comptait pas plus pour **lui**. Quatre mois plus tard, **elle** était revenue dans son lit, exigeant qu'**il** cesse de fumer. **Il** avait acheté des patchs et **elle** avait entrepris de lui faire confiance avec son problème. Bon gré, mal gré, **ils** avaient réussi à **la** sevrer.

Et maintenant, tout était remis en péril parce que son imbécile de double faisait confiance à cet abruti de Jacob Carter.

**Il** n'attendit pas que les portes s'ouvrent totalement avant de se ruer en direction du labo et la scène qu'**il** interrompit prouva qu'**il** avait eu raison. **Carter** était recroquevillée contre le mur opposé, repliée sur **elle-même**. Et bien entendu, Jacob Carter était accroupi à côté d'elle.

Le Colonel se tenait sur **son** chemin et c'était regrettable pour elle, **il** l'écarta sans douceur, insensible à son cri de surprise.

« J'ai appelé une équipe médicale. » déclara-t-elle une seconde plus tard. Elle devait sans aucun doute parler au Général.

« Jacob, écartez-vous. » lança son double dans son dos.

Trop tard. **Jack** était déjà sur lui. Des années qu'**il** rêvait de lui mettre la main dessus… A chaque fois que **Carter** s'éveillait d'un cauchemar en hurlant. Mais Jacob était mort sans succomber à sa colère vengeresse et **il** n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper maintenant. **Il** repoussa l'homme avec brutalité sans lui accorder un regard.

« Hey ! » lança le double de Carter dans son dos. « Vous… »

Mais elle s'interrompit et **il** devina sans se retourner que le Général y était pour quelque chose.

« Une équipe médicale est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin. » déclara-t-**il **simplement.

Avec prudence, **il** tendit la main et agrippa l'épaule de **Carter**. Comme **il** s'y attendait, elle commença par se débattre. Ignorant sa réaction comme **il** ignorait le reste, **il** l'attira contre **lui** et la coinça contre sa poitrine. Serrant les dents quand ses poings et ses pieds touchaient des endroits sensibles, **il** parvint à la soulever.

« Un peu moins de mélodrame, Blondie. » cingla-t-**il** quand un coup au plexus lui coupa la respiration.

**Elle** se calma immédiatement, l'autorisant à l'attraper un peu plus stablement.

« Jack ? » appela-t-**elle** faiblement, les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser deux minutes. » gronda-t-**il**. « Tu finis toujours par faire un scandale. »

« Je veux sortir d'ici. » sanglota-t-**elle** dans son cou. « S'il te plait. »

**Il** n'attendit pas davantage. **Il** ne jeta même pas un regard autour de lui. **Il** quitta la pièce, la tête droite et **Carter** dans les bras.

Peut-être que **leur** réalité n'était pas idéale mais celle-ci était véritablement malsaine.


	6. One foot wrong

**Chapitre 6 : One foot wrong**

**Jack** se contraignit à rester calme et à ne pas bouger tandis que **la jeune femme** se débattait contre lui. Allongé sur le lit, **Carter** vautré sur **lui**, **il** attendait que la crise passe en ponctuant de temps les geignements de son second d'insultes et de remarques désobligeantes. **Il** n'avait même pas bronché quand **elle** avait planté ses dents dans son cou et avait mordu de toutes ses forces.

Quand finalement, **elle** cessa de gigoter et se contenta de trembler contre **lui**, **il** se détendit légèrement. Il fallut pourtant un long moment avant qu'**elle** ne se décide à parler.

« Je veux rentrer. » lâcha-t-**elle**, la voix toujours pleine des larmes qui avaient trempé son haut.

« On en est tous là, Blondie. » répondit **Jack**, en se passant une main sur le visage. **Il** était épuisé. **Il** l'était toujours après une de ses crises.

Son poing se referma sur son tee-shirt et **il** grogna quand **elle** tira un peu trop brutalement dessus pour se redresser partiellement. Leurs visages au même niveau, **il** put clairement voir le désespoir dans son regard.

« Je _veux_ rentrer. » répéta-t-**elle**, suppliante. « Ejecte-moi de l'équipe, fais-moi virer, je m'en fous… Mais ramène-moi à la maison. S'il te plait. »

La vulnérabilité chez **Carter** était quelque chose de rarissime. **Il** pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où **elle** s'était totalement ouverte à **lui**, où **elle** avait accepté de partager ses peurs et ses doutes. Et là… **Il** ne pouvait pas la décevoir. C'était… physiquement douloureux de seulement penser la décevoir.

« Je te le promets. » jura-t-**il**.

**Elle** inclina la tête, étudiant ses traits en même temps que ses paroles. Son expression était hésitante. **Il** savait qu'**elle** était à deux doigts de se renfermer à nouveau. Et **il** se surprit à regretter le temps où **il** s'en serait moqué.

« Tu ne promets jamais rien. » commenta-t-**elle** finalement, avec prudence.

**Jack** haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai promis qu'on te sortirait des cachets et on l'a fait, non ? On va rentrer Carter. Daniel se débrouillera pour revenir, il a le flair d'un chien limier et j'en ai assez de courir de dimension en dimension. »

Un instant, **il** pensa qu'**elle** allait le contredire mais **elle** reposa simplement la tête sur sa poitrine et se blottit davantage contre lui. Etrange. **Carter** n'était pas avide de tendresse d'habitude. Le sexe et la colère étaient les remèdes à chacun de ses maux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » déclara-t-**elle**.

**Il** hésita une seconde puis perdit une main dans ses cheveux longs et emmêlés. **Elle** se tendit immédiatement, comme un félin prêt à bondir, et **il** posa lentement ses doigts sur sa hanche. C'était plus acceptable visiblement, parce qu'**elle **se relaxa à nouveau.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-**il**.

« Travailler avec lui. » souffla la **militaire**. « Je peux… Je peux travailler avec _elle_, je peux ne pas penser au fait que sa vie est complètement tordue… Mais pas _lui_. Je ne peux pas, Jack. Je ne peux pas. »

**Il** entendit les larmes dans sa voix et s'en étonna. En général, **elle** pleurait uniquement lorsqu'**elle** était en état de manque. **Elle** pleurait parfois en se réveillant d'un de ces cauchemars qui la laissait pantelante, mais **elle** se ressaisissait toujours avant qu'**il** ait pu lui demander ce dont **elle** rêvait.

« Je vais m'en occuper, Blondie. » assura-t-**il**. « Il ne t'approchera pas. »

**Elle** ne répondit pas immédiatement mais quand **elle** le fit, son ton était à nouveau maîtrisé. En revanche, la fragilité demeurait. C'était vraiment surprenant. Cette rencontre avec son père l'avait réellement ébranlée.

« Tu veux me protéger. » hésita-t-**elle**, comme si **elle** avançait en terrain inconnu. « Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire amer joua sur les lèvres de **Jack**, sachant qu'**elle** n'apprécierait pas la véritable réponse à sa question.

« Parce que je te hais, trésor. » lâcha-t-**il** comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« La haine… » commença-t-**elle** avant de déglutir péniblement. « La haine c'est ce qui nous tient debout, Jack. Elle résiste là où l'amour détruit tout. »

**Il** grimaça.

« C'est peut-être un peu réducteur, Blondie… »

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement.

« Tu as changé, Jack. » répondit-**elle** finalement, avec tristesse. « Tu veux de l'amour. Tu as _besoin_ d'amour. Et moi je ne peux pas te donner ça. Je ne sais pas aimer. Je ne _veux_ pas aimer. Aimer détruit. Haïr est plus simple, plus fort, plus _vrai_. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Du moins, tu n'en as plus besoin. »

**Elle** roula de sur lui et entreprit de lui tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'avait déjà arrêté auparavant.

« Tu ne sais pas aimer. Moi non plus. » répliqua-t-**il**. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'amour. J'ai besoin de _toi_. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Aime-moi ou hais-moi… Je serais toujours là demain matin. Dans ton lit et dans ta vie. »

« Ce n'est pas juste… » commenta-t-**elle**.

**Il** haussa les épaules.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais, hé, la vie est injuste. » La plaisanterie tomba à plat et **il** redevint totalement sérieux pour la suite. « Et je te jure que tu n'auras plus à revoir ton père, Samantha. Je le tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut. »

A ça, **elle** tourna la tête avec un sourire pâle sur les lèvres. **Il** fut soulagé néanmoins. Parce que le sourire était tout aussi sarcastique que d'habitude.

« Ca impliquerait que tu tiennes à moi, _mon_ _cœur_. » railla-t-elle.

**Il** secoua la tête, capitulant devant le surnom tout à fait ridicule. Non, décidemment, **ils** ne versaient pas dans le romantisme.

« Dieu, m'en préserve. » rétorqua-t-**il**, en se penchant pour capturer sa bouche.

**Elle** la lui céda volontiers, ne le repoussant légèrement que quand les choses devinrent plus sérieuses. De façon incongrue, **elle** glissa une main sur sa joue et ancra son regard au sien.

« Je te hais, Jack. » murmura-t-**elle**, avec une passion douloureuse.

Et un sourire lent se dessina sur sa bouche parce que c'était plus que ce qui lui était nécessaire.

* * *

« Ouah. » lâcha Jacob après que Jack ait eu fini de résumer la courte conversation qu'il avait eue dans l'ascenseur avec son double.

Il fallait dire que le Tock'Ra n'était pas le seul à être perturbé. Le Général lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il en pensait et si Carter était silencieuse depuis le début de la discussion, elle n'en était pas moins pâle. L'ambiance dans le bureau de Jack était lourde. Trop à son goût.

« Nos réalités doivent vraiment être différentes… » commenta finalement Jacob quand personne ne prit le relais. « Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel… »

« Elles ne le sont pas forcément tant que ça. » coupa Carter, attirant sur elle les regards surpris des deux hommes.

L'air blessé du Tock'Ra était difficilement supportable pour Jack. Il avait l'impression de plus en plus grandissante de s'immiscer là où il n'avait pas sa place. Il ne faisait pas parti de leur famille et…

« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse ? » proposa-t-il, mais les yeux suppliants de Carter l'arrêtèrent. Elle ne désirait apparemment pas être laissée seule avec Jacob.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama finalement ce dernier. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu considères que j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer ? Que je suis… Ce que cet autre Jack a décrit ? »

La jeune femme se détourna, prétendant observer la salle de briefing par la large baie vitrée qui occupait un pan de mur du bureau de Jack.

« Je ne dis pas ça. » se défendit-elle doucement. Avec prudence, sembla-t-il au Général. « Mais, Dieu merci, je n'étais pas dans la voiture, papa. »

Jacob se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je pensais qu'on était passé au-delà de ça. » répondit simplement le Tock'Ra. « Je m'en suis toujours voulu. Tu le sais. Je… »

« Je ne te blâme pas. » l'interrompit Carter, mais refusant toujours de leur faire face. Elle paraissait avoir des difficultés à parler. « Mais je comprends pourquoi elle si. »

Jacob ouvrit la bouche mais Jack trouva préférable de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Excusez-moi, mais en quoi trouvez-vous nos réalités similaires ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, rien n'est identique. »

Elle secoua la tête, et se tourna finalement vers eux.

« Je ne peux parler que pour moi. » déclara-t-elle « Mais si j'avais été présente dans cet accident… Ma vie… Je t'en aurais voulu, papa. Beaucoup plus que par le passé. Et… Je comprends pourquoi elle pense que tu… _son père_ l'a obligée à rentrer dans l'armée. Pourquoi elle trouvait que c'était un moyen de la contrôler. »

« Je ne t'ai obligée à rien du tout ! » protesta Jacob. « Tu voulais être astronaute et c'était un des meilleurs moyens. Un des seuls moyens. »

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Carter.

« Tu voulais tellement qu'un de tes enfants reprenne le flambeau, papa… Et Marc… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment regretté ce choix là, mais il m'a parfois pesé. »

Le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta à Jack était excessivement discret mais pourtant, il le surprit. Une vague de regrets passa sur lui avant qu'il ne s'oblige à se reconcentrer.

« Sans vouloir vous contredire, Carter, je n'ai pas vraiment vu chez eux la moindre chose qui soit pareille à chez nous. » intervint posément le militaire.

Il ne fallut qu'un simple regard.

Un simple regard pour qu'il se rappelle l'inquiétude qui était passée sur le visage de son double avant qu'**il** ne se précipite vers les labos. La façon dont **il** avait agrippé sa **Carter**, indifférent à ses insultes et ses coups et l'avait entrainée… **Il** s'était reconnu dans son double à ce moment là. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas tenté d'intervenir était qu'il savait pertinemment que ce **Jack** aurait tué tous ceux qui auraient voulu **la** lui arracher. Il avait perçu l'amour désespéré qui émanait de **lui**, d'**elle** aussi quand **elle** avait fini par se calmer.

Il semblait qu'eux deux était une constante dans toutes les réalités qui existaient.

« Ok. » admit le Général à la confusion de Jacob. « Il y a des ressemblances. Ca ne solutionne pas le problème. »

La scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Nous pouvons terminer l'appareil toutes les deux, mon Général. » affirma-t-elle. « Je pense qu'il serait préférable que papa rentre… pour le moment. »

Un instant le Tock'Ra sembla sur le point de protester puis il capitula visiblement, évitant le regard de sa fille.

« Très bien. » dit-il. « Jack, il reste ce problème d'Alliance à aborder. Ce n'est qu'une formalité mais le pacte doit être renouvelé. »

Le Général soupira.

« Pouvons-nous faire ça tout de suite ? » proposa le militaire. Plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il pourrait aller dormir.

Jacob secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas les documents sur moi. Je vais retourner à la base et je vous enverrai quelqu'un demain. »

Jack approuva d'un geste du menton et le Tock'Ra quitta rapidement le bureau, sans un mot d'au revoir. Le Général grimaça en apercevant l'expression de son second.

« Vous devriez peut-être le rattraper ? » suggéra-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle tenta de sourire sans réel succès. « Il est blessé. Il refusera de m'écouter quoi que je dise. » Fermant brièvement les yeux, elle se laissa tomber dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Techniquement, Jack aurait dû l'y inviter d'abord, mais il ne commenta pas.

« Je me suis vraiment mal exprimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Prenant une inspiration prudente, Jack s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

« Disons que… vous avez déjà été plus… diplomate. » répondit-il avec une sincérité hésitante.

Un rictus amer joua les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Cela vous arrive-t-il d'en avoir assez, mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack choisit de botter en touche.

« De la diplomatie ? Voyons, vous connaissez ma _passion_ pour elle… Demandez à Danny, il est jaloux de mes dons… »

Mais la plaisanterie ne sembla pas l'amuser. Au lieu de ça, elle détourna le regard et le fixa quelque part au dessus de sa tête.

« Pete est fâché. » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle attendait clairement qu'il compatisse, son euphorie momentanée était donc déplacée.

« Beaucoup ? » hasarda-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde. D'un côté il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, d'un autre…

« Oh, il n'a rien dit. » répondit-elle. « Il a été très poli et très compréhensif. Sa mère était impatiente de me voir, mais il a dit qu'il lui expliquerait. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Comment savez-vous qu'il est contrarié dans ce cas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je le sais. Et il sait que je sais. C'est tout ce qui compte, je suppose… »

Un peu perdu, le militaire hésita une seconde.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça, Carter ? »

Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien de mal à cette conversation. C'était typiquement le genre de conversation que pouvaient avoir deux amis. Typiquement le genre qu'ils n'avaient jamais.

« Je croyais que c'était une garce. » déclara-t-elle et il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle faisait référence à son double. « En fait elle est juste fragile. Mais elle agit comme une garce. Et il l'aime quand même. Il est _avec_ elle. Il tient à elle. »

« Carter… » intervint-il, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

Avec un sourire froid qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais destiné, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je vous dis ça. » rétorqua-t-elle finalement. « Parce qu'il est clair que vous n'en avez plus rien à faire. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour. Perdu, Jack se passa une main sur le visage.

Bordel, tout ça n'était pas censé être si compliqué…


	7. To the middle of nowhere

**Chapitre 7 : To the middle of nowhere**

La matinée s'était passée calmement et sans grand bouleversement. Les deux scientifiques avaient bien avancé. A tel point à vrai dire qu'à peine cinq heures supplémentaires paraissaient nécessaires à la recréation de l'appareil.

**Sam** n'aurait rien demandé de plus que de terminer aussi vite que possible.

Néanmoins son double semblait avoir des besoins plus urgents qu'aider le **Colonel** et **elle** à rentrer chez eux. A savoir se nourrir. Ca avait été les seuls mots qu'elle avait lâchés de la matinée. Pause déjeuner. Agacée par le mutisme et l'hostilité du Colonel Carter – la femme n'avait pas dû apprécier que **Sam** critique son cher et tendre papa- **elle** avait accepté sans batailler.

Cependant, comme toujours après une de ces crises, **elle** n'avait pas faim. La nausée était susceptible de **la** prendre à n'importe quel moment et **elle** n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer à son double pourquoi **elle** était malade. En conséquence, **elle** se tenait bien loin du mess et vadrouillait sans but réel dans les couloirs, deux gardes lui collant au train.

Pourquoi et comment **elle** se retrouva aux alentours de la salle de briefing, **elle** aurait été incapable de le dire. Néanmoins, lorsque son estomac fit un bond et que la peur primitive prit place dans sa poitrine au moment précis où le frisson mauvais descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, **elle** accéléra l'allure. Evidemment, il aurait été plus simple de s'éloigner, de fuir. Mais **Samantha Carter** ne fuyait pas devant le danger, **elle** le devançait.

**Elle** débarqua dans la salle de briefing au moment où un homme habillé en tenue traditionnelle Tock'Ra pénétrait dans la pièce par l'autre porte, suivi de près par Jack. Bien entendu, son subconscient réalisa immédiatement que ça ne pouvait être le sien, que c'était forcément le Général. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'agir. La différence entre symbiote Tock'Ra et Goa'uld était mince même pour ceux qui savaient la distinguer. **Sam** savait. Avec quatre-vingt dix-huit pourcents d'exactitude.

L'homme qui était là n'était pas un Tock'Ra.

Théorie qui se confirma quand le militaire passa finalement devant, sourcils froncés, en lui demandant ce qu'**elle** faisait là.

Tout se passa vite.

Très vite.

Trop vite.

La seule chose que **Sam** comprit c'est que Jack était en danger. Que ce ne soit pas _son_ Jack ne semblait pas compter subitement.

Le prétendu Tock'ra dut lire sur son visage qu'il était démasqué parce que la seconde qui suivit l'appel du Général, il avait un couteau dans la main et levait le bras dans un geste qui ne trompait pas. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la défense, **Sam** le comprit assez rapidement.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour rien d'autre que de laisser son instinct agir.

Son instinct ? Non…

Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir dans la direction opposée.

**Elle** courut pourtant. Usant de l'entraînement de fer que Kowalski et O'Neill lui avaient imposé depuis la naissance de l'équipe, **elle** s'élança. **Elle** serra les dents quand son épaule percuta Jack, l'envoyant au sol. **Elle** lâcha un cri de douleur quand le couteau s'abattit dans son dos, se plantant durement entre ses omoplates.

Alors tout devint flou.

**Elle** entendit vaguement le bruit d'armes à feu, les ordres que jetait Jack. Non… Ce n'était pas Jack… Pas vraiment.

Le sol était froid sous sa joue mais **elle** ne pouvait pas bouger. Respirer devint une tâche compliquée. Des papillons rougeâtres passaient et repassaient devant ses yeux…

Et puis quelqu'un la souleva.

Calée dans des bras à la fois inconnus et familier, **elle** put avaler une goulée d'air désespérée qui se transforma en bouffée brûlante dans sa poitrine.

« L'équipe médicale est en route. » lâcha Jack, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front. « Accrochez-vous. »

**Elle** ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'air inquiet. **Jack** n'était jamais inquiet pour **elle**. **Elle** n'était rien pour lui.

Ses doigts tremblants atteignirent son visage au prix d'un effort écrasant. **Elle** les posa sur la joue où devrait s'étendre la cicatrice. Où était la cicatrice ?

Un sanglot monta en **elle**, déchirant davantage sa peau, augmentant les dégâts.

« Ne faites pas ça, Carter. » grinça Jack. « Je vous l'interdis. Je vous interdis de mourir. »

Mourir ?

Mourir ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Alors pourquoi cette terreur brute en **elle** ? Pourquoi cette sensation que sa place était là où **elle** était à l'instant, dans les bras de cet homme ?

Sa mémoire la fuyait.

Sa compréhension des choses s'estompait.

Demeurait ce souvenir d'une nuit ou d'un matin où la croyant endormie, **Jack** avait murmuré ces mots si effrayants. Des mots qu**'elle** avait prétendu ne pas avoir entendu, ne pas avoir compris. Des mots qu'**elle **avait pris pour une attaque quand ils étaient une caresse.

Des larmes stupides s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux, tandis que sa respiration devenait plus sifflante. La mort approchait, **elle** pouvait la sentir. La mort la réclamait et **elle** ne comprenait que maintenant.

« Carter ! » gronda Jack, clairement paniqué maintenant.

C'était le drame de sa vie.

**Elle** avait toujours tout compris trop tard.

**Elle** n'avait compris que lorsque sa mère était morte et enterrée que Jacob n'était pas le héros de son enfance.

**Elle** n'avait compris qu'allongée sur la chaussée, incapable de bouger, que sa mère était probablement morte, dans la boite de conserve pliée en quatre qu'était le taxi dans lequel elles se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt, en train de comparer les divers avantages d'une marque sur une autre.

**Elle** n'avait compris que quand **Jack** l'avait rejetée que les cachets n'étaient peut-être pas la solution à tout.

**Elle** n'avait compris que quand **elle** l'avait vu draguer la première infirmière qu'**elle** voulait cet homme.

**Elle** ne comprenait que maintenant que la haine était loin d'être ce qu'elle éprouvait pour **lui**.

Et il était trop tard pour lui expliquer qu'**elle** s'était trompée…

« Je t'interdis de mourir ! » ragea le militaire, tandis qu'**elle** lâchait prise. « Où est Brighman ? » hurla-t-il en relevant la tête.

A cet instant seulement, **elle** aperçut les étoiles qui étaient cousues sur ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas vraiment **Jack**.

Et en un sens, c'était mieux.

Plus simple.

Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles, **elle** était lâche.

**Jack** était l'une d'entre elles.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et les ombres se refermèrent davantage sur sa vision.

« Je… » souffla-t-**elle**. **Elle** devait le dire. **Elle** le devait. « te… hais… »

Le Général baissa à nouveau les yeux sur **elle**, confus et bouleversé.

« Carter… » murmura-t-il et **elle** réalisa qu'il confondait lui aussi. Il savait qu'**elle** n'était pas son second, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Dans des cas semblables, **Jack** l'appelait toujours Blondie… D'habitude, ça l'enrageait… Là, ça lui manquait. **Elle** aurait voulu mourir dans les bras de **Jack**, pas dans ceux d'un double interstellaire.

« Dis… » s'obligea-t-**elle** à lâcher. « … lui. »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle lut les réticences sur son visage.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, **elle** agrippa son avant-bras, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et mettant dans sa voix toute la détermination qu'il lui restait.

« Promets. » insista-t-**elle**.

La mâchoire du militaire se contracta mais il acquiesça brièvement. La souffrance dans le regard chocolat rivalisait presque avec celle qui déchirait son corps et **Sam** ferma finalement les yeux.

Sereine.

**Jack** comprendrait son message.

Il comprendrait.

La haine et l'amour…

Trop proches pour que des gens comme eux ne les confondent pas.

Trop proches pour que des gens comme eux cherchent la différence.

Lentement les ténèbres l'envahirent et la voix de ce Jack cessa de lui parvenir.

Bientôt, tout fut noir…


	8. Everything goes bad eventually

**Chapitre 8 : Everything goes bad eventually**

« Comment une chose pareille a pu arriver ? » hurla Jack sur Harriman, sachant sans vouloir l'admettre que le sergent n'y était pour rien.

« Je l'ignore, mon Général. » s'excusa Walter, clairement intimidé par la fureur de son supérieur. « Le Général Carter a proposé de traverser pour enquêter lui-même, Monsieur, mais vos ordres… »

« J'ai difficilement besoin de plus de Tock'Ra qui n'en sont pas, Sergent ! » l'interrompit Jack, agacé, en continuant de faire les cents pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Oui, mon Général. » répondit Walter, au garde à vous.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Carter, essoufflée, déboulant en courant de l'ascenseur. « On m'a dit que vous avez été attaqué, mon Général. Tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude qui vrillait les traits de la jeune femme apaisa rapidement sa colère, la remplaçant par une lassitude sourde. Il expira lentement, libérant Walter d'un geste vif de la main. Le Sergent ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître de sa vue.

« L'ambassadeur envoyé par la Tock'Ra n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Goa'uld. » résuma-t-il rapidement.

Carter encaissa le coup mais secoua la tête, laissant son regard traîner sur lui avec attention, s'attardant sur la tâche de sang qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine. Visiblement soulagée, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas, mon Général… » lâcha-t-elle et la fêlure dans sa voix trahit une nouvelle l'inquiétude qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt. « La salle de briefing… Il y avait du sang partout… Si vous n'êtes pas blessé… Qui l'est ? »

Jack ferma les yeux, les images beaucoup trop réalistes de **Carter** s'éteignant peu à peu dans ses bras remontant à la surface. Il avait eu beau savoir qu'**elle** n'était pas la vraie, pas la sienne… Dieu, son cœur avait cessé de battre quand **elle** avait fermé les yeux…

Il rassembla son courage, il pourrait s'effondrer et trembler tant qu'il voudrait quand il serait en sécurité dans son bureau, pour le moment, des choses devaient être décidées, des mesures prises… Avant qu'il ait pu expliquer quoi que ce soit, son **double** arrivait en courant, deux gardes aux fesses.

« Où est-elle ? » cingla-t-**il**, ne s'embarrassant pas de politesses. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit mine d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Jack lui barra le passage, sous le regard confus de son second.

« Tu ne peux pas entrer. » contra-t-il calmement.

Il avait simplement oublié que par de nombreux côtés, **l'homme** qui lui faisait face était identique à lui-même. La fausse tranquillité qu'il projetait **l'**alarma plus sûrement que tous les détours qu'il aurait pu prendre pour **lui** annoncer la chose.

« Il y a des calmants qu'il ne faut pas lui donner. » lâcha le **Colonel** avec une anxiété qu'**il** cachait bien mais qui était évidente pour Jack. « Elle… Elle est allergique. »

Le mensonge était plus que perceptible, mais Jack ne voulut pas insister. Pour avoir été son supérieur pendant sept ans, il savait pertinemment que Carter n'avait aucune allergie. Cependant, quoi que son double essaye de leur cacher, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment.

« Elle… Elle est en salle d'opération. » annonça Jack, prudemment. « Je doute qu'il lui donne autre chose que de la morphine. Est-ce un problème ? »

Le **Colonel** déglutit avec difficulté et se passa une main sur le visage. Un petit rire amer échappa à sa gorge.

Le Général jeta un coup d'œil à Carter mais elle semblait figée, comme stupéfaite de la transformation qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

Le **militaire** froid et brutal qui avait fait son apparition deux jours plus tôt avait l'air défait, hagard. Jack n'avait jamais autant cru au destin qu'à ce moment là. Parce qu'il était évident que même un double qui lui était diamétralement opposé était l'esclave des sentiments qu'il éprouverait pour cette femme…

« C'est un problème, oui. » répondit finalement son double, avec lassitude. « Mais rien qu'on n'ait déjà affronté auparavant. Dis-moi ce qu'elle a. »

« Elle a pris un coup de poignard dans le dos. » répliqua directement Jack. « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Qui et pourquoi. » exigea le **Colonel**.

Mais avant que le Général ait pu répondre, Carter avait fait un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

« Elle s'est mise entre ce Goa'uld et vous, n'est ce pas ? »

Il y avait une douleur dans sa voix dont Jack ne parvint pas à identifier l'origine. Et pourtant, l'instant était important. Il le lisait dans le regard bleu posé sur lui. Il le devinait à la lueur qui y brillait, presque suppliante.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il, se remémorant une fois de plus la panique qui l'avait étreint quand le double de son second s'était affaissée contre lui, se vidant de son sang et de sa vie. Secouant la tête et s'obligeant à se ressaisir, il se tourna vers le **Colonel**. « Elle voulait que je te dise qu'elle… »

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas bien comment annoncer à quelqu'un que les derniers mots de la femme qui partageait visiblement sa vie avaient été des mots de…

« Qu'elle me haïssait. » compléta le **Colonel**, en serrant les dents. « Je me trompe ? »

Jack acquiesça.

« Cette fille a toujours été stupide. » gronda-t-**il**, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Se jeter entre un couteau et toi… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. » offrit le Général, luttant contre ces souvenirs qui allaient alimenter ses cauchemars pour les mois à venir.

« Parce qu'elle vous aime… » murmura doucement Carter, si bas qu'il manqua l'entendre.

Son double se tourna vers elle sans hésitation pourtant, alarmé par ce qui venait de quitter la bouche de la jeune femme. Jack l'était aussi. Probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le **Colonel** sembla sur le point d'envoyer paître la scientifique dans les grandes largeurs, puis le masque tomba et **il** se contenta d'un sourire amer.

« Blondie n'est pas vous, Colonel. » déclara-t-**il** posément. « Elle a oublié depuis longtemps ce qu'était l'amour. On ne… joue pas dans cette cour là. »

Carter haussa simplement les épaules. Si elle était mal à l'aise, elle le cachait bien.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différentes. » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Elle se cache derrière sa haine, je me cache derrière des prétextes. De nous deux, elle est peut-être la plus honnête. Ca ne change rien à ce que nous éprouvons au fond. »

Jack n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'il comprenait. Conséquemment, il se tint en retrait, se gardant d'intervenir quand son double prit une inspiration clairement difficile.

« Elle ne cessera jamais de se cacher, je prends ce que j'ai. » lâcha-t-**il**.

Carter lui adressa un sourire faible. « Je suppose que c'est ce que nous faisons tous. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avant que le **Colonel** ait pu répondre et le docteur Brightman leur annonça d'une voix épuisée que le **Major** était sauve. L'autre **homme** s'engouffra dans la pièce avant que Jack ait pu dire ouf.

Carter était sauve.

Une vague de soulagement le heurta tandis qu'un nœud d'angoisse dont il n'avait pas eu conscience se défaisait lentement en lui.

« Vous devriez aller vous changer, mon Général. » suggéra gentiment Carter, désignant sa chemise trempée de sang d'un geste du menton.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et hocha finalement la tête.

« Oui… » acquiesça-t-il, avant de planter son regard dans celui de son second. « Accompagnez-moi, Carter. »

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

Ce n'était pas protocolaire mais à l'instant le protocole pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il avait besoin de quelque chose que le protocole n'autorisait pas et il allait le prendre. Il parcourut les couloirs à grandes enjambées, la jeune femme sur ses talons, jusqu'au vestiaire de SG1 où ses affaires étaient toujours entreposées, qu'importe qu'il ait droit à un vestiaire privé.

Elle avait à peine refermé la porte dans son dos quand il attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il avait conscience de la main tremblante qui s'était enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds et du fait qu'il avait la bouche contre le cou de la jeune femme. Il avait conscience qu'elle s'accrochait à lui avec autant de désespoir même si les raisons de sa détresse n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siennes. Il savait tout cela et il s'en foutait.

Une seule chose importait.

« Ne faites _jamais_ ça, Carter. » ordonna-t-il fermement contre sa gorge. « _Jamais_. »

Elle ne marqua aucun signe d'assentiment et il agrippa son épaule pour la tirer légèrement en arrière, les yeux plantés dans les siens, il exigea une nouvelle fois : « Jamais. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement, avant d'hausser les épaules, une douleur sourde dans le regard.

« Je peux promettre de ne jamais le faire… » lâcha-t-elle. « Mais si ça avait été moi dans cette salle de briefing… Je serais là où elle est. »

Jack refusa cela dans un battement de cœur.

« Ne vous sacrifiez pas pour moi. » exigea-t-il. « Jamais. »

Un sourire tristement amer étira les lèvres de Carter. Et comme si c'était l'évidence même, elle jura.

« Toujours… » contra-t-elle dans un murmure.


	9. Broken Mirrors

**Chapitre 9 : Broken Mirrors **

« Toujours… » contra-t-elle dans un murmure.

Et Jack fut perdu.

Perdu dans cette avalanche d'émotions qu'elle avait toujours fait naître en lui. Perdu dans ce besoin irrépressible qui lui nouait l'estomac. Perdu dans cette vague de désir que son corps chaud pressé contre le sien provoquait.

Perdu.

Perdu plus profondément et plus irréversiblement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il abaissa lentement la tête sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses actions. Tout en lui lui criait de fuir, de ne pas gâcher ce qu'il avait passé des années à préserver. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à céder encore à la raison quand elle promettait des choses comme ça. Qu'importaient leurs carrières, leurs réputations, si elle était prête à se faire tuer pour ça, pour lui ?

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, voyagèrent sur ses joues, son front… Elles n'osaient pas se poser mais ne pourraient maintenir très longtemps cette doucereuse torture.

La main de Carter glissa de son épaule à sa nuque, réveillant chaque muscle qu'elle effleurait. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, ses ongles griffèrent sa chair, le poussant à cesser son manège.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il ne put contrôler le frisson qui le traversa quand il aperçut la lueur sauvage qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus. Un orage. Un ciel d'orage zébré par la foudre. Délicieusement dangereux.

Exigeante.

Elle désirait plus que ces caresses avortées. Elle voulait tout. Plus de délais, de prétextes ou d'excuses. Le choix qu'avait fait son double en lui sauvant la vie avait scellé leur propre relation.

« Carter… » murmura-t-il, pris par le soudain besoin de dire quelque chose de marquant. De lui rappeler qu'elle était fiancée. De la dissuader de faire une erreur. De la supplier de le laisser l'aimer…

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un gémissement frustré qui envoya valser ses entrailles dans une salsa endiablée. La pression que Carter exerçait sur sa nuque augmenta encore mais il lutta contre elle, pénétrant davantage encore son espace personnel, l'obligeant à reculer.

Il ne fut satisfait que quand le dos de la jeune femme heurta le casier le plus proche et que plus un centimètre d'espace ne subsista entre lui et elle. Là encore elle essaya d'emmener sa bouche sur la sienne mais il esquiva, préférant poser ses lèvres à la jonction de son cou et de sa mâchoire et mordiller la chair tendre qui lui faisait envie depuis des années.

« Jack… » plaida-t-elle soudainement et il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Son air légèrement hébété, sa tenue un peu débraillée… Il retomba amoureux à cet instant précis.

Le désir qui l'avait momentanément aveuglé décrut lentement. Assez pour qu'il pose finalement sa bouche sur la sienne sans lâcher son regard. Sans _jamais_ lâcher son regard. Il ne fit que caresser d'abord, avec une douceur presque insupportable. Mais elle finit par se lasser de son petit jeu et elle avança, capturant ses lèvres sous les siennes presque avec agressivité.

La flamme violente qui les poussait à attaquer plutôt qu'à savourer s'apaisa tandis qu'ils se rassasiaient brutalement l'un de l'autre, et la passion brûlante céda sa place à une douceur caressante.

Comme mue de sa propre volonté la main qu'il avait posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à son épaule et il entreprit de la débarrasser de sa veste. Courtoisie qu'elle lui rendit dans la seconde. Ses doigts glissèrent sous son Tee-shirt, pianotèrent sur sa peau comme pour s'ils avaient été capables d'écrire une symphonie…

Il n'avait que trop conscience du fait que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à n'importe quel moment, que la porte n'était pas fermée et l'endroit peu approprié. Mais il était beaucoup trop captivé par le corps chaud de Carter lové contre le sien, sa peau qui jouait sous la sienne, ses lèvres qui courraient dans son cou…

Il était trop tard pour arrêter maintenant.

Il était perdu.

La frontière avait été franchie et il ne serait pas celui qui repasserait de l'autre côté.

* * *

L'infirmerie avait toujours eu ce côté glauque à ses yeux. **Elle** détestait cette impression de claustrophobie qui **la** prenait à chaque fois qu'elle s'y retrouvait. **Elle** détestait encore plus les antidouleurs qu**'elle** sentait courir dans ses veines. **Jack** les haïrait davantage encore, probablement. Peut-être refuserait-**il** même de la toucher pendant des jours pour ça…

Remarque, **elle** ne serait pas vraiment bonne à grand-chose avant un moment… **Daniel** allait décidemment l'entendre quand ils le retrouveraient.

« Tu sais, Blondie… Si tu voulais une dose, tu n'avais pas besoin de te faire à moitié tuer pour ça. »

L'ironie mordante démentait la sévérité des propos et **Sam** n'y accorda aucune attention, surprise de le trouver là. **Il** n'avait jamais été du genre à attendre patiemment à son chevet qu'**elle** se réveille. Au contraire.

« Jack… » lâcha-t-**elle**, incapable de sortir autre chose. Les émotions qu'**elle** avait ressenties avant de manquer y rester étaient trop présentes. Trop écrasantes.

Un peu trop effrayantes aussi.

« Sois gentille, Sam. » répondit le **Colonel** en se laissant tomber sur une chaise qui trainait. « La prochaine fois, préviens avant. Ou mieux… Ne te remets jamais entre un couteau et moi. N'importe quel moi. »

**Elle** fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » mentit-**elle** lamentablement.

**Il** haussa les épaules, un sourire sarcastique en place.

« Pour essayer de me faire avoir une attaque. Pour quoi d'autre ? » s'amusa-t-**il**.

Et curieusement ça **la** dérangeait qu'**il** pense ça, qu'**il** réduise l'affaire à un simple incident dont on pouvait rire. **Elle** sentait le sérieux sous les blagues. **Il** avait eu peur. Pour **elle**.

Et **elle** voulait effacer ses traits tirés et l'inquiétude résiduelle sur son visage… Dieu seul savait pourquoi… **Elle** n'était pas tendre. **Elle** ne l'avait jamais été. Mais **elle** devait lui dire pourtant… **Lui** faire comprendre qu'**elle**… qu'**elle**…

« Je te hais, tu sais. » déclara-t-**elle** brusquement et sa main se tendit vers **lui** sans qu'**elle** l'ait voulu. **Il** la prit sans même hésiter.

« Si ça te plait de le croire, Blondie. » rétorqua-t-**il** sans douceur.

De sa main libre, **elle** replaça une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage avec agacement. **Elle** essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose là, mais faisait-il un effort ? Non… Evidemment que non. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?

« Je te hais. » répéta-t-**elle** avec détermination et une touche de désespoir.

Un bruit amusé échappa à l'homme qui **la** dévisageait avec une froideur qui aurait trompé le premier venu. **Elle**, **elle** voyait la tendresse latente dans ses yeux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Blondie. » cracha-t-**il** finalement, comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche.

**Elle** s'étonna de la chaleur bienvenue qui l'envahit à cet instant. Tout autant que du sourire hésitant qui étirait ses lèvres. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'**elle** n'avait pas souri. _Vraiment_ souri.

Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir finalement…


	10. The thunder before the lightening

**Chapitre 10 : The thunder before the lightning **

Jack débrancha rapidement les différents appareils électriques dans le salon, puis éteignit les lumières des pièces à vivre. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage avec une violence rare et des éclairs illuminaient régulièrement le ciel. Sale temps, vraiment. L'électricité ne tarderait pas à sauter et les réseaux téléphonique à saturer. Le Général espérait simplement qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à la base parce qu'il risquait d'être injoignable et qu'en signant le registre de sortie, il avait remarqué que Carter avait quitté la base deux heures avant lui.

Il repoussa fermement toute pensée liée à la jeune femme. Les souvenirs, trop frais, réveillaient des sensations diverses dont il n'avait pas besoin à l'instant. Ils avaient quitté le vestiaire un peu gênés mais pas réellement repentants. Cependant, elle avait semblé mettre un point d'honneur à l'éviter tout le reste de la journée… Il avait tenté de lui téléphoner en rentrant mais elle n'avait pas répondu, en conséquence, il avait décidé de lui laisser jusqu'à demain avant de la forcer à avoir une conversation sur ce qui s'était passé.

Enfin, au moins, leurs doubles ne créeraient pas de problèmes ce soir. **Carter** était toujours à l'infirmerie et y resterait au moins deux autres jours –que _sa_ Carter emploierait à terminer l'appareil- et le **Colonel** n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir quitter le chevet de **son** second.

Avec un peu de chance, le SGC serait toujours entier demain matin.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre suivi d'un flash lui arracha un grognement dépité. Il aurait aimé profiter davantage de sa soirée. Boire une bière ou deux et regarder les épisodes des Simpsons qu'il avait enregistrés sans avoir eu le temps de voir… Néanmoins, il supposait qu'une nuit totale de sommeil ne serait pas de trop.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque la sonnette retentit et il fit demi-tour sur le champ. Bien sûr… Une vie calme… il ne connaissait pas.

Il n'aurait même pas dû être surpris de la trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il l'était quand même.

Parce qu'évidemment, elle avait choisi le pire orage que l'état ait connu depuis des mois pour venir se planter devant chez lui. Il l'attira à l'intérieur avant que la pluie ait le temps de la tremper davantage et referma la porte derrière elle. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la conduite à tenir, mais elle était là après tout. _Elle_ était venue donc… C'était sans doute à elle de parler.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très décidé à le faire. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, elle claquait presque des dents.

« Carter. » lança-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« Je… Il fait très froid dehors. » répondit-elle en ôtant sa veste en jean mouillée et en l'accrochant au porte-manteau. Le débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous – et qui ne cachait pas grand-chose vu l'humidité du tissu- était dans le même état que le reste : trempé.

« Vous allez attraper la crève. » remarqua Jack, un peu perplexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle débarquerait chez lui comme ça. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la guida gentiment mais fermement vers la salle de bain.

« J'ai… rompu avec Pete. » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le seuil et ça suffit pour que Jack s'arrête.

Pete.

Quelque part en route… Il avait totalement oublié l'existence du flic, de la bague de fiançailles et de la belle-mère.

« Oh. » finit-il par commenter mais ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne chose à dire parce qu'une expression presque craintive passa sur les traits du Colonel.

« Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le mettre dehors, ce soir… Avec sa mère… Je… J'espérai pouvoir dormir ici mais… »

Elle s'interrompit elle-même, visiblement peu sûre de comment il prendrait la chose. Jack se contenta d'un sourire en coin, simplement soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Vous pouvez rester là. » accepta-t-il et un sourire timide joua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Tant que vous voudrez. »

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde puis fit un pas en avant, envahissant son espace personnel.

« Toujours ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, et il ne parlait plus d'habitations. Mais du reste. De _tout_ le reste.

Sans qu'il le réalise, la main de Jack s'égara sur sa joue.

« Toujours, Carter. » affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Il n'attendit pas sa permission pour capturer ses lèvres et elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se plaquant contre lui. Il s'écarta d'un bond.

« Tu es gelée ! » protesta-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Prends une douche chaude, je vais t'apporter de quoi te changer. »

Quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr de la vouloir avec des vêtements…

Elle dut suivre le cours de sa pensée parce qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa main.

Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié sa cabine de douche…


	11. Love is such a crazy thing

_Salut tout le monde! Voilà la fin de cette histoire. ^^ Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews!_

**Chapitre 11 : Love is such a crazy thing**

« Alors, on s'en va une semaine et vos doubles diaboliques investissent le SGC, Sam annule son mariage et un Goa'uld déguisé en Tock'Ra essaye de vous assassiner ? » résuma Daniel par-dessus son assiette de céréales.

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Jack en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Il avait besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Froide. Parce que le mollet de Carter était pressée contre le sien et qu'elle s'en amusait un peu trop à son gout.

« Une semaine comme les autres, en somme. » commenta la jeune femme en volant le reste de croissant qui trainait sur le plateau de son supérieur.

Le Général leva les yeux au ciel.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda l'archéologue tandis que Teal'c levait un sourcil.

« Mon double était un rambo totalement cinglé et le sien une droguée. » lâcha Jack, attrapant le yaourt intact qui se trouvait en face de Carter. Il n'aimait pas ça mais elle avait volé son croissant après tout… « Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé que quand ils sont partis. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu que des points négatifs. » contra Carter en récupérant son laitage avant qu'il ait seulement eu le temps d'en ôter l'opercule.

« Non ? » s'enquit Daniel en les observant tour à tour d'un air amusé.

« Elle lui a tout de même sauvé la vie. » répondit la jeune femme avec un peu trop d'insouciance. Jack se méfiait. Il flairait un piège dans l'apparent détachement de son ami.

« A qui ? » insista l'archéologue et il serait intervenu si Carter n'avait pas haussé les épaules avant.

« A Jack, bien sûr. » lâcha-t-elle en dévisageant Daniel comme s'il agissait bizarrement. Mais le linguiste avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Une lueur triomphale dans le regard, il tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami et Jack grimaça.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Carter était très heureuse depuis quelques jours et il avait découvert qu'être très heureuse la rendait distraite, tête en l'air et la déconcentrait. Particulièrement s'il pénétrait dans une pièce quand elle tentait de travailler. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle tiendrait parfaitement son rôle devant témoins mais avec Daniel et Teal'c… elle était un peu trop détendue.

« C'est vrai ça, _Jack_ ? » se moqua l'archéologue et la façon dont il appuya sur son prénom prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe. D'un autre côté, vu le sourire fantôme qui flottait sur les lèvres de Teal'c, qui l'était ?

« Je ne vous ai pas dit, Danny ? » botta-t-il en touche. « SG6 a ramené une fabuleuse collection de cailloux datant de la Grèce ancestrale ou je ne sais quoi… »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La transpiration rendait les draps collants et **elle** les rejeta sans demander l'avis de son compagnon. **Il** ne s'en plaignit pas mais d'un autre côté, **elle** doutait qu'il ait froid avec elle vautrée sur sa poitrine comme **elle** l'était.

Sa main courrait sur son dos, retraçant les bords de la bande de gaze qui protégeait la plaie pratiquement refermée. Ca la tirait un peu et Warner aurait probablement sa peau quand il l'examinerait à nouveau mais elle s'en foutait. **Elle** avait eu trop envie de **Jack** pour se contenter d'ébats lents et prudents et qu'importe si **elle** devait en payer le prix maintenant.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une leçon à tirer de tout ça ? » demanda-t-**il** distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

**Elle** gigota jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable, dans le but de s'endormir. Il y avait un avantage à s'essayer à un côté plus… tendre. **Elle** aimait bien dormir dans les bras de Jack. **Elle** se sentait… en sécurité.

« Daniel retrouve toujours son chemin ? » proposa-t-**elle**, toujours furieuse du fait que l'archéologue soit rentré quatre jours à peine après qu**'ils** aient commencé ce que **Jack** avait baptisé « la quête du binoclar irrécupérable ».

« Quelqu'un de romantique aurait dit qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. » rétorqua le **Colonel** avec amusement.

« Tu délires ! » se moqua **Sam**, impitoyable. « Le destin n'existe pas. C'est scientifiquement prouvé. »

« Mmm. » lâcha-t-**il**, sans s'engager plus avant.

**Sam** **le** laissa à sa réflexion.

**Elle** n'avait pas changé. **Elle** n'était pas plus douce qu'avant ou moins convaincue que la vie n'était pas parfaite… Mais… **elle** était déterminée à partager cette vie loin d'être parfaite avec **lui**. Et ça devrait **lui** suffire.

« Je t'aime, Blondie. » marmonna **Jack** au bout d'un long moment.

**Sam** était déjà à cette limite floue entre veille et sommeil, **elle** se blottit un peu plus contre **lui**, cherchant sa chaleur.

« Moi aussi. » murmura-t-**elle** juste avant de plonger vers le pays des rêves…

**The end**


End file.
